My surprising fiancé
by octavaluna-801
Summary: With the menace of his wedding around the corner, Thor decides to take some meditation time. And what a better place for peace and relaxation than Jotunheim? Luckily he gets rescued by a very special jotun. / BAMF Jotun!Loki /Arranged Marriage AU / Thorki
1. Mother knows best

**_Hiiii! =D_**

**_This fic came from my own desire to read more Jotun Loki, Thorki smut, arranged marriages and humour. So there will be lots of stupid situations and no angust at all. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Thor grew up sure of one thing:

No matter how much he had to fight for it, no matter how stupid and romantic it sounded for a warrior and a prince, he would only marry a person he truly loved. Maybe the other young Asgardians would make fun of him if they knew about his idealistic and simple dream, but they didn't have to endure the same fate as him, because they hadn't been betrothed to a monster from the earliest years of their lives.

It was almost funny how Thor could have anything he wanted just by taking it, but he only wanted the one thing he could never have. Because he had to wear a golden bracelet on his wrist as a reminder he was not available for the court ladies whereas he didn't even know if his fiancé did the same, since they'd never truly met. Sometimes, almost asleep in some foreign bed with a nameless wench wrapped around him he thought about his fate and wondered what his future husband would be like. The Thunderer sometimes heard things from the Jotun ambassadors: "runt", "liar", "trickster", "wicked witch", "puny abomination"…None of them were promising. And Thor tended to shiver just thinking about his ill destiny beside a creature which even his monstrous fellows considered unattractive, his mind conjuring terrible and revolting pictures of deformed blue faces and hunchbacked bodies. He would even prefer to marry a frog, like in that Midgardian tale.

Thor remembered clearly when he was just a boy and his father came from Jotunheim with news for him. An arranged marriage, with one of those horrid creatures, even if a prince…the poor boy at first became enraged, slamming all the decorations in the place and then he would run to his mother crying like a baby. Odin told him the name of his betrothed but it slipped from Thor's memory almost forcefully, remaining in his mind as "the Jotun" alone. And even if they never spoke about it again the bracelet stayed heavy on his wrist, burning his eyes every time he saw it.

Oh how cruel the Norns could be!

And now, after several centuries the young god stood in front of the All-father's throne with a bowed head.

"My dear son, Today is a great day to make a fair announcement. After decades of struggle and negotiations, Jotunheim and Asgard have finally come to the last point of our treaty. All preparations are complete, and all hatred long forgotten. Soon, as in six moons time, you will marry the youngest son of King Laufey and the warrior Queen Farbauti"

Thor's blood froze in his veins. So soon? He wasn't prepared for it yet…he couldn't just go right now and get married. Half a mortal year, six months… What kind of heartless being warned about that kind of thing with so little time left?

"Your betrothed" continued the king "will arrive here a couple of weeks before the wedding - make sure you're ready to greet him. " He smiled. The old fool was smiling.

Thor stormed out of the room again, feeling like he could crush an entire city with his hands, and oh he was willing to! To destroy everything, to murder, to let the blood wash the desperation off his heart…

But he knew he couldn't. That marriage would become the symbol of prosperity, the end of thousands of years of passionate war and bad peace. Many had died praying for that day to come, and he could not disappoint his people by running away like a coward. And really, the golden prince of Asgard was afraid of very few things. He could ride into the heart of a battle with only expectation, face the most powerful monsters with a smile on his handsome face, but that…to be married, bound forever to an alien creature he didn't know at all and had just heard terrible rumours about...he wasn't prepared for that.

"What ails you, my child?" His mother, Frigga, approached him slowly and he buried his head in her arms, unable to hide his despair.

"I'm not ready, mother. I'm not ready to take a spouse yet."

"You're just confused, dear."

"Maybe" he wasn't going to tell her the truth. Not that it was necessary. Frigga always knew everything, what happened and was about to happen; she just chose not to share it. A terrible secret to bear on those gentle shoulders, but she was strong, maybe even more so than her husband. A strength that only a woman could posses.

"Come with me, son."

And he followed her into her private gardens. A place that she loved and cared for herself. It was so full of exotic plants and colourful flowers, shining under the setting sun. Most of them were brought from Vanaheim, a reminder of her birth land; others were Thor's gifts from Midgard. And many, many more…their collective scent relaxing the prince's muscles and softening his spirits.

They remained there for several hours. From the palace the sounds of a going feast could be heard which made Thor imagine his friends drinking and wondering where the hell his royal ass was. Hell! He could almost see Sif and Fandral flirting with fair maidens and Volstagg flirting with a roasted boar. But he felt no desires to join them in that evening, instead to be alone, for a day or ten, to think about how his life was going to change and how to face it. Because be it congratulations or pitying looks that others would cast him they would annoy him just the same. And he couldn't trust himself when enraged.

Silence…

His mother quiet by his side seemed to read his thoughts because she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders, caressing the blond head as if he was still a little boy. Nevertheless, for her he would be forever just a baby.

"Thor, oh my dear Thor." She said at the end, and withdrew a little token from her pocket: something small and sparkly " give me your hand"

An unknown object was delivered in his hand - a pendant resembling a small drop with bluish glow in its heart.

"What is this, mother?"

She smiled fondly. "Sometimes we need some space and peace, and a little bit of faith from others is the only thing that lacks to accomplish it. I'm giving you that faith now. Take this; it will allow you to travel once to any place in the Nine Realms you find suitable and shield you from Heimdall's gaze. Take your time alone to find the courage that you need, and then come back. I trust you not to run from your destiny, but to learn how to accept it."

"But Father…"

"I'll cover you for as long as I can, but make sure to go somewhere he will not find you easily."

"You would let me go like that? Why?"

She just smiled kindly again.

"Mother knows best."

* * *

**_Ok! So this was an introductory chapter, Loki appears in the next one! _****_(With a bonus gift for you, jeje)_**


	2. My name is Loki

**Hey! It seems the first chapter got some good feature! So I'm submitting this one today because now is when the real story begins! **

**And I really wanted to upload your "gift" You have it in the notes, but please, wait to read a * in the fic before looking for it :)**

* * *

Thor fell on his knees, but using all the strength he had rose again and tried to continue advancing despite the ice and snow that hit his face with the fury of a thousand demons. He'd never had to stand against this kind of weather before, and it was consuming all his energy. He was already regretting the decision he made merely hours ago.

When his mother had kissed his forehead and left him to decide where he would prefer to go, the first place he thought was Midgard. It was his protectorate after all; he knew its people's ways and…No, that would be the first place they would look for him. And even if he could avoid Heimdall's gaze, Odin just had to ask Gaea and she would sense him immediately. She would betray him without a blink because she'd never cared about him, since his real mother was nothing like the kind and loving Frigga. He could not go to Midgard. Vanaheim? No, too many Aesir walking its streets. And then it hit him. Jotunheim. Nobody would suspect - he could hide in Jotunheim, that frozen land full of giants and others horrid creatures. Besides, if he saw the style of life his fiancé carried, maybe they could understand one other better (even though he really doubted it) So the genius prince put the pendant on and concentrated in getting to that fucking white rock.

And now he was in deep trouble.

The storm was persistent and he could barely see his extended hand, trying not to fall from the mountainside he was pressed to in order to be less exposed to the winds. Cold, so cold he couldn't feel his limbs anymore; without strength left Thor advanced blindly when every step felt like a thousand and suddenly his shoulder didn't find rocks to lean on, and he fell to his side, suddenly sheltered from the storm. A cave. He crawled with the last he had left, deeper inside and lay beside a cold wall. He would just rest a little bit, just a moment, there, so cold with nothing to make fire or warm himself. But he was a God, the mighty Thor no less; he would not succumb to the bad weather of that damned land.

He dreamed of Asgard, of his parents and his friends, of his little brother Balder and his father's ravens. Their smiles were warm but his heart felt cold, almost frozen. He also dreamed of Midgard and his friends the Avengers, of Clint and Natasha kissing in the corner and agent Coulson giving orders to random people; their expressions were troubled but his soul felt little warmer, taking away the cold progressively, until he recovered his senses and felt he was surrounded by warmth.

Thor opened his eyes slowly, still half asleep and somehow confused by the bright light that came from the window. He tried to sit up, but found his limbs trapped with a rope behind his back.

"Don't even try it; you won't be able to break them."

Alarmed by the voice Thor turned his head so fast that a thousand of needles of pain ran through his muscles. But he barely noticed it for he was in deep shock.

A tall figure towered over him. His eyes followed a pair of straight legs wrapped in leather black pants to the hunter's belt and gloved hands on the hips; a white loose shirt with frills alongside the middle (it reminded him of those Midgardian pirate stories). But when his gaze found a glimpse of blue skin around the neck he rapidly focused on the stranger's face.

He wasn't sure about what he saw. The jet black hair falling in cascades on the firm shoulders was framing the high features of a Jotun man…or not Jotun? Because the bright red eyes and the raised dark patterns over oceanic skin spoke clearly about his origin, as well as two curved horns decorated with golden rings, but the creature didn't look as brutish and bold as the rest of the Jotuns. His posture was as gracious as firm and Thor subconsciously noticed the two of them were almost the same height. Frost giants used to be twice as tall.

"Well, has the cat got your tongue?"

"Excuse me?" Thor didn't notice he was staring with an open mouth until the deep voice surprised him with a painfully familiar saying.

"Not only Asgardian, but also dumb as a block of ice."

"Who are you?"

"The one who saved your frozen ass" The other man approached and sat on the edge of the bed. And only then Thor noticed the warm blankets upon him and the fireplace sparkling in the corner. Oh, well…

"Why did you tie me?" He struggled a little bit.

"Didn't I already say it's worthless trying - those are magic ropes. And what kind of fool lets an enemy in his house with free arms?"

So this was his home.

"I mean you no harm, I swear."

"Not that you are capable to inflict me any" His dark lips spread in a mocking grin.

Oh, this man was irritating Thor far too much!

"Then release me! Since there's no more war between our realms, I'm no enemy of yours, because we are in peace now…"

"NOT YET!"

Thor blinked at the other's fierce reaction, how his body tensed and his eyes sparkled with fire. So much passion put into denying the peace? Was this man one of those Jotuns opposing the treaty that his father told him about?

"Not yet…"

"In that you're right." The prince mumbled, though he was not sure quite how to feel. The peace, discussed so many decades ago wasn't complete without the wedding, even though his own heart was happy it was not yet "But I can assure you I have no quarrel with you or your people right now."

"Right now?" The blue man raised an eyebrow but Thor ignored the question.

"I just wanted to have some time alone and was caught by the storm."

"Stupid little, little Asgardians, you keep coming here seeking adventures and fame, but Jotunheim is no place for your fair skin and hot breath."

"Not that you're exceptionally tall." Thor bit back and was met by a bitter smirk that made him uncomfortable "I mean, all the Jotuns I've seen were...different." Crap

"And how many Jotuns have you seen, Asgardian?" His saviour bent down a little and a lock of his wavy hair caressed Thor's cheek like silk.

"Only politicians and ambassadors that come to my father's court." He whispered, somehow hypnotized under the other's magnetic gaze.

"Oh, so is your father a noble or something?"

"He is the king."

It had an effect like a hit of Mjolnir. The Jotun almost jumped, rising instantly from the bed and pacing several feet away with an astonished expression.

"The king? Odin? YOU ARE THOR ODINSON?"

"Well, yes." His confusion grew up as the other looked at him with an unreadable face and widely open eyes. Then he blinked a couple of times, and suddenly started to giggle, which led to a burst of laughing that sounded more hysterical than sane.

"What's got into you? What's so funny!?"

The Jotun grabbed his own stomach trying to breathe and wiped a couple of tears from his face. "Well, well, what a surprise Your Highness; my name is Loki, by the way."

Thor grimaced - at least some useful information from that lunatic. "Nice to meet you, Loki. What do you find so hilarious about my persona?"

But Loki just looked at him with an amused expression and started to laugh madly again. Brilliant. He was trapped in a room with an insane Jotun. Or as his friend Tony would say "weirdest dude in all the fucking world" Things couldn't be worse. Thor leaned in the soft blankets listening to the dying giggles and somehow sleep trapped him again.

The next time the Golden Prince woke up, he found his limbs free and a trail of food in the bedside table.

* * *

**Chan Chan! Silly fluffy Thor with his crappy memory xDD**

*I could't resist the temptation of drawing Loki in leather pants so...

fakesheep-luna_tumblr_com/post/35796905811

replace the _ with points

:)


	3. Little paradise

**So here it is the third chapter, it's kinda transitional one again, however, I absolutely adore the one that comes next (and I've already gone as far as 9 chapters done, smexy scenes included) **

**Oh! And if anyone wants to see the illustrations I will post the links on my profile. **

* * *

Loki's house was surrounded by high mountains that protected it from the wind and storms. It was not a palace, but quite big, with a second floor and book shelves everywhere. Strangely, there were even two fireplaces, one in the guest room, where Thor slept, and another in the dining hall, separate from a heater in the bathroom.  
But the most impressive was the lake. "Are we still in Jotunheim?" Thor had asked the first time he saw the vast expansion of clean and unfrozen waters in front of him. It shone in the sun like silver and a slight salty smell had washed all over his face. "It's my little paradise," Loki had whispered beside him with a calm smile.  
He was from far the strangest being Thor ever met. Taller than an average Asgardian, but too short for a frost giant. He held himself proudly with straight back, and high chin, showing off rich golden jewellery under the white satin shirt, but the most impressive feature was his hair. Jotuns didn't have hair, the prince repeated to himself again. But Loki's fell like black ink over water. Sometimes he would braid it or tie it in a ponytail, but most of the time it freely covered his shoulders.  
Shoulders that had carried Thor all the way from the cave to the room he woke up in. In the past two warriors had failed to lift his unconscious weight, but Loki seemed built up from steel and silk.  
"Who are you?" Thor asked the first day, but the other just smirked in that mischievous way that make shivers run across the blond's skin.  
"I'm Loki; that should be enough for you."

He didn't inquire further.

* * *

"Tell me about Asgard."  
Thor looked up from his plate. He was devouring a really delicious piece of fish which seemed to taste quite familiar. Loki was staring at him across the table with a blank expression and his chin leaning on his wrists. He looked mysterious and exotic under the dim light of the fireplace, in his own way, of course. "Do you really want to know? I thought you hated it."

"I don't know about it enough to hate it. Besides, I've told you lots of things about my land. It's your turn."

Thor wasn't sure where to start. It's true that the time seemed to fly in that place and he didn't realize he was staying longer than he should. But there were too many questions on the tip of his tongue, too much things he wanted to ask his saviour when all he could do was listen to the stories about the white wastelands and the former glory of Jotunheim. He had the impression Loki liked to talk a lot, and did it damn fine, the sound of his voice almost hypnotizing while floating around Thor's head in a soft fog that inquired to sink deeper into his mind. And yet he felt they didn't know anything about each other, despite living under the same roof.  
Thor rose from his seat and went to the couch, making himself comfortable. Loki followed, leaning on the opposite side with a glass of wine in his hand. "There's a lot to tell about Asgard, you know? What do you want to hear exactly?"

"Something I would not find in any book - your perspective. How do you see your own land?" He reached for a lock of rebel hair and put it behind his ear.  
"It's my home, how could I but love it?" The Thunderer smirked. "Besides I'm the crown prince; someday I'll have to rule it with strong hand and kind smile."  
"That's not what I meant, you fool; tell me what your eyes see when you're walking through Asgard."

As always Thor ignored the insult and tried to think about the question. "It's shining. I love to ride through its green meadows in spring when the flowers are just starting to bloom, racing with my friends to the forests and then hunt wild beasts in them, usually boars or deer. We would eat them in the feasts in the evenings, when the sun is setting down and all of Asgard is covered in pure gold. They are nice people, and loyal companions; we enjoy feasting and drinking a lot of mead that makes our heads go light, because we like to think that every moment in our lives is to be enjoyed and praised."

"Do you agree with that?"  
"Of course! That's what my mother always taught me. Thought I'm pretty sure she didn't mean getting drunk" he laughed wholeheartedly and a warm smile spread across Loki's face, showing sharp white teeth beneath dark lips.

And Thor went breathless. It was such a strange situation. To lay beside a Jotun, having a casual conversation and seeing him smile that way. He always though ice giants to be bold and grim creatures with hate in their bloody red eyes. But Loki was charming in some twisted way, meaning that he didn't look like a bloodthirsty beast, especially smiling like that.

"What about you, Loki?" He asked hesitantly. "This is such a lovely place, but I haven't seen anyone here but you. Do you not have a family?"  
The other man averted his eyes, maybe considering if telling the truth or leave the mystery veil on.

"I prefer to stay away from them as much as I can." Oh…Thor sensed a sensitive topic there "They reject me for what I am and I loathe them for that. They are the parents that wanted to hide me in shame, to keep me apart from the rest of our people. Well, I can do so by myself."

The Golden Prince looked at him thoughtfully. He wasn't actually surprised. Loki, as graceful and strong as he was, possessed an exotic appearance complemented with a sharp tongue and a quick intellect. And then there was his way of speaking, of acting that had a slight touch of familiarity in it. Thor wasn't even ashamed to recognize that maybe he was becoming a little fascinated with his new companion. But then, who wouldn't.

Well, Jotuns wouldn't.

"You know" he said in a soft voice "I think you would like it in Asgard."  
Loki stared at him in disbelief and then giggled lightly.

"Odinson?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you accompany me tomorrow morning? There's something I want to show you."

* * *

**Yup yup!**

**Hope you liked it, as you can see Thor has been stuck for days with Loki and has no intentions of leaving now xD**

**And remember; the more feedback this gets, the quicker I'll update :)**

**Plese! I really want to know what do you think!**

* * *

Pd: Ashura; gracias por el comentario, de veras, me encanta que te esté gustando, aunque se siente raro el que te hablen en español cuando estás haciendo esfuerzos bárbaros por escribir en inglés xDD


	4. Sunrises and surprises

**Hiii!**

**I was going to update around Sunday, but since the last chapter had such a good feedback, I'm bringing it now! Seriously, thank you all! **

**This is a short chapter, but one of my favourites nevertheless. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Thor always liked sunrises - they never failed in cheering him up for the rest of the day. And that time was no different. When they left the cold Jotun sun was barely a thin sparkle between the mountains, and a thick layer of fog floated over the calm waters, only disturbed by the slicing of their boat. The Asgardian knew that somewhere outside cold winds and snow were torturing the dead wastelands, but in that little piece of heaven, protected by Loki's magic, general laws of physics didn't seem to apply.

Loki threw a net in the water and let it disappear under the smooth surface. "You didn't look like someone who would appreciate it" He sat beside Thor and smirked at him.

"What?"

"The sunrise. You were admiring it." The blonde felt a little embarrassed but wasn't sure if it was for having been caught or because Loki had been staring at him.

"I appreciate them because I always remember what they mean."

"Hmmm… And what's that?"

"A new day. To watch a sunrise at the battlefield means that you survived the previous day and the treacherous night, and that victory could come today. The sunrise at home, on the other hand, is one more day to improve your skills and enjoy the company of your friends and family. That's why I love them, mostly."

"Interesting philosophy. Did you come up with it by yourself?"

"Actually those were my mother's teachings. But I never forget them" He grinned at the memory, making the other laugh at his foolish face.

"You mention your mother a lot."

"Do I?"

They stood like that for a while, watching the skies in a comfortable silence. Then Loki sighed and let out a soft whisper. "I'll really miss it here." And he rose up carefully, going to check the net.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, rising too, but with less care, making the small boat swing "Are you leaving somewhere?"

"Whoa! Stupid!" Loki lost the balance and held on to the frame but when Thor reached for his forearm suddenly jerked and…

SPLASH!

"Loki!" His heart almost jumped from his chest trying to reach for him. What if the Jotun didn't know how to swim? "Lokiii!"

However, an gloved hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and Loki emerged from the waters gasping for air. "Idiot!"

"Agh!" Thor almost let go when a strong hit on the right side of his face took him aback. Shaking his head and blinking to dissipate the confusion he noticed something struggling in the other's hand.

"DID YOU JUST HIT ME WITH A FISH?"

Well, well, he had been hit by many things in his life, but never with a fucking fish.  
And on top of that the meeting with the Asgardian's skull must have killed the poor thing, because it stopped struggling and hung lifelessly in Loki's grip, who tossed it aside and climbed the wooden side to get in again.

"Remind me to never let you get into a boat again!" And pulled his soaked shirt off.

"Sure" Thor eyed hungrily the firm blue torso decorated with curious markings. Loki didn't seem to mind neither the cold (he was a frost giant after all!) nor the devouring stares, exposing himself shamelessly while trying to dry his hair. And there was so much to expose! The Aesir had to suppress the urge of licking his lips, suddenly wondering how the water would taste on the other's skin. "Seeing something you like?"

"What? I…No…I just…" Oops, caught. And now he would be made fun of, but Loki just grinned.  
"Enough; let's see how is the net doing, shall we?"

Once they had pulled it out Thor tried to engage in conversation again, murmuring random things about the coldness of the water and the amount of prey, but the embarrassment from before remained in him so he just shut up. The silence wasn't tense at all, since Loki seemed satisfied and maybe forgot the staring incident. But Thor knew better than to apologize or bring the matter again, especially considering how much fish Loki had now to hit him with. So instead he resumed in observing their prey: large brilliant bodies of copper-coloured scales and dumb faces.

"What kind of fish is this?"  
"Cod. I brought it from Norway long ago along with this piece of the northern sea."

Thor froze with an open mouth. Norway!

But Norway was on…Midgard!

* * *

**Jujuju! Hope you liked it ^^**

**And remember; the more comments this gets the quicker I'll update :)**


	5. with a cup of coffee

**Hi!**

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay! I had tons of homework to do, exams to study for, you know... learning how to save the world and shit xD**

**But I'm really grateful for all the reviews this is getting! I just love to read your comments, it's a fantastic motivation. And good news too, the sweet PingeBreenColourficluver agreed to be my beta-reader, so thanks to her you can say goodbye to any possible grammar atrocities in this story ^^**

**Anyway, here comes a very short but revealing chapter. Hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

"This house once belonged to a friend of mine, Erik. He and his daughter have been the closest I ever got to a family, even though it was so long ago. If my memory is not betraying me, it should have been around the sixteenth century on Earth (It's Earth, Thor, not Midgard!) When he lived and died, his daughter got married and left the nest. I know she was happy the rest of her life, but her children headed to the nearest city and nobody was left to take care of the old house. So I used the best of my magic to transport it here, to fill this lake with sea water and surround it by fir trees. It took me decades and tons of effort but if I must live alone what a better place that the one I have been so happy in?"

Thor nodded sipping his coffee. Last time he went to visit his friends he forgot to take some supplies back so it was quite a long time since he had savored the dark drink. And yet there he was, in Jotunheim and drinking coffee. How weird. But again, there was nothing normal about Loki.

"Do you visit Midgard often?"

"From time to time, when I tire from solitude I just go to spend some years there, watching the humans make their lives, discovering new places and having some "harmless" fun."

"So you do have lots of friends there." Loki grimaced at him.

"No, not really. Don't look at me like that. Since Erik's death I have tried not to get too attached to anyone. Humans have short lives…and the loss of someone beloved is too painful to bear again and again. I have people I have come to admire, comrades and lovers. But never again someone worthy of being called a friend."

Thor frowned, the images of his own comrades coming to his mind. The cheerful Tony and the noble Steve, quiet Bruce and energetic Clint with his beloved and deadly Natasha… They were as dear to him as the Warriors Three. Deep inside he knew Loki had just spoken the truth but he refused to let skip it into his heart. Their lives may be short, but intense, and the memories they share, priceless.

And even if he knew that some day he would lose them all, it was worth it. To fight by their side, to protect their beliefs, and the peace those tiny but great humans loved so much.

However, Loki held it within himself; the fear to make bonds and to love other beings came from the unwillingness to suffer their loss. For the first time since they'd met, he realized how lonely the other was. Living all alone, without a proper family and refusing to get too close to anyone he met…Oh Loki!

How insecure must a person be to let such things guide their life? Suddenly Loki seemed much more readable to Thor. All that beauty and power was covering a sensitive heart that the golden prince discovered by accident. He wasn't sure if the Jotun was letting him dig to it, or whether it was his own merit. But now he couldn't take his eyes from the blue form. His tense posture that at first sight looked like vanity could be interpreted as lack of trust, the raven locks covering his face when it should be completely exposed, the empty look in his eyes and the thin line of his dark lips…Thor remembered all the occasions he made the other smile of laugh and ached to do it again. Over and over…

"Let me then."

"Pardon?" Loki shook himself from his thoughts and looked at him inquisitively.

"Let me be your friend. I won't die as humans do, so you don't have to worry about losing me."

Loki frowned a bit, though there was no anger reflected in his eyes. "Are you offering me your friendship when you barely know me?"

"You have saved my life, fed me and let me stay with you for days. We fished and joked together, I told you about my home and you did so about yours. I'm a good judge of heart, Loki, and I can tell yours is noble. That is enough for me."

The other stayed silent for a moment and then sighed tiredly.

"I don't need your pity, Odinson. You Asgardians consider us Jotuns lesser beings and loathe our very existence. Now, because one of them told you he doesn't have friends you are willing to play the hero and pretend to open your heart to me? It's almost too childish for a prince, don't you think?"

"That's not true, Loki! I'm not pretending, I really want to open my heart to you, and for you to open yours to me. I know you're…"

"You know nothing about me! Not even what you were supposed to know! All you have are presumptions you made by yourself, blinded by your own vision of the world."

"Then show me!" Thor bit back bitterly "Show me who you are! Maybe you're right and all I have are my own presumptions, and if you think they are all wrong, make me rectify. I really want to get to be your friend, Loki."

"Why?"

"I…" he didn't know what to answer. So determined was the golden prince in his will to earn Loki's trust he never asked himself 'why' "I don't know… I just feel it."

He expected the Jotun to be angry or at least offended, but suddenly the other started to giggle lightly, much the same as their first moments together, a warm smile lighting his grumpy features like a weak stream of Jotunheim's sun.

"Oh, Thor! My dear foolish Thor! You don't even know what you're implying with your kind words, and yet you are willing to go on. Let us be then. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want, but be careful of what you say and do. I'm not known for my patience, princeling."

"Oh, but I'm known for my stubbornness."

They took a moment to look at each other's eyes with defiance, scarlet against blue like some childish tale about respecting the differences. But there was no place for respect when it came for their differences, only fascination.

Because respect, that was gained by the heart and deeds, not by appearance.

* * *

**Sooo! Smexy times coming next!**

**And remember; the more comments this gets the quicker I'll update :)**


	6. Birds and bees

**So! Here it is! With this chapter we are slowly stepping into the second part of the story (there're three) where we will enjoy Thor's sufferings product of his own stupidity. **

**I'm really grateful for your feedback and support. And a very special thanks to Hannah, for being my beta. Get better soon! **

* * *

That day began as any other.

Thor woke up to Loki's call and dressed up before going down the stairs and find a modest breakfast waiting for him alongside a hot cup of coffee and a grinning Jotun.

"You look like a dizzy lion, again."

"Well, not everyone can resemble a magazine supermodel every morning, like you."

"Thank you for the compliment in return of my mocking."

"You're welcome."

It became a habit, to talk in mortal slang, sure the other would understand everything. Thor never felt so free with anyone else. Asgardians made a strange face every time he talked about cars or the Internet; Midgardians didn't understand his references to dwarf beards or Vanir mead. But Loki did - he knew and he always had an interesting answer for him, after all, he had seen worlds, travelling between them like his mother had, just with magic and knowledge, without the need of the Bifrost.

After breakfast they went for a walk and the brunette spoke about the origin of the mountains that surrounded them. An old tale about giants fighting and the ire of Yggdrasil that Thor listened to with interest. But it all came to an end and when they got back to the house. Loki headed to his library and the Asgardian prince remained outside.

Time flew in Loki's company, and soon Thor realized that he missed training, so he developed a routine of practicing for hours.

Capoeira was a sport that Natasha introduced him to that time Mjolnir was taken from him by his father and he really liked the technique. So every morning he removed his shirt despite the frozen air and the lack of companionship to repeat all the movements he knew until the sweat and the dirt fell from him turning into sparkly ice crystals and his breath was as hot as his body.

But that day something went differently. Thor didn't know how much time he had spent punching and kicking his imaginary enemies when he heard clapping behind.

"Pretty impressive" Loki was grinning in that disconcerting way of his.

"Enjoying the sight?"

"Quite a lot" with all your muscle you look really stupid beating the air.

"Oh, that's because you haven't seen me beating real foes."

"But I've heard of it. The golden son of Asgard, slaying Jotuns in the battlefield as if we were ants; the mighty Thor who has taken the lives of tons of my people…" Loki's words were poisonous but his face was adorned by a sly smile. He approached the Thunderer slowly, eyes fixed on his.

"Loki, I…"

"Shhh..." The jotun placed a finger over his mouth. "Don't look for excuses where you cannot find them."

"But I would never harm you, Loki, I swear."

"Ha! As if you could!" The other removed his finger at Thor's offended glare and took a couple of steps back, taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm challenging you to beat me in a sparring round."

"If that has something to do with your people…"

"Oh Come on, Odinson! I couldn't care less about those brainless brutes! Just show me what you are worth. Aren't you the most powerful warrior in the Nine Realms? So what do you have to fear, golden prince?"

So even though he was still reluctant, said prince fired the first blow, which the Jotun easily avoided. Thor then bowed to let a side kick pass over his head and hit where moment ago Loki's stomach had been just to be met with a rough pain in his side, but he reacted quickly and grabbed the other's wrist, flipping him over, whereas Loki kicked his jaw and got free, jumping back and attacking again.

They continued like that for a while, dancing with an irregular pace sometimes tangled with their limbs and their bodies so close that occasional heartbeats could be sensed through the rubbing of their skin and muscles, but sometimes as far as losing each other's sight between the trees. Thor didn't even realize they had been running and climbing rocks, rolling down pressed together or laughing without a reason. More like a child's play than a fight. And still there was pain, the hits and the bruises leaving heavy marks on heated flesh. Loki wasn't as strong as Thor, but he was agile and smart, hitting him in the right places when he least expected it. However, when the Jotun bit him with his sharp teeth sinking deep into Thor's shoulder, the Thunderer felt his nerves explode at the pleasant sensation like some twisted sadomasochist who succumbed at the fire in Loki's eyes when he licked the scarlet blood from his lips. Thor groaned in want and lost his reason when gathering all his might and threw himself over the other man, knocking them to the ground.

Raw lust washed over the prince as he landed on the blue body, skin pressed into skin, hot breaths crushing together and the evident state of mutual arousal removing the last remains of doubt when he smashed their mouths together. It was a wild kiss, passion entangled in their tongues as they tasted each other with hunger, teeth biting and filling them with the taste of blood; no one cared whose it was since they were too distracted by touching everywhere they could, bruising and sinking deeper and deeper into each other until Loki gripped Thor's hair and threw his head back moaning aloud.

"I won" Thor murmured against his neck, biting into it and enjoying the pleasured groan that vibrated underneath. His companion lifted his hips to rub their erections together, sending an electric wave all along his spine. God! They were both hard as fuck.

"Yes.. y.. you did. Want to take your spoils?" There was no way Thor could have mistaken Loki's whispering and wide grin or the trembling of his body from excitement. He was being given green light to go on and explore further that gorgeous creature that had captured him since the first time they met.

But then…

KROOOAAAAAKKK!

An enormous bird hit the snow by their side, breaking the moment. It was a kind of a grey falcon but as big as half a man, a real monster that flapped its wings and came closer, jumping and screaming like an insane dwarf. Thor was about to call his hammer but Loki stopped his hand and crawled from behind him with some difficulties, grabbing the paper tied to the bird's leg. His brows frowned and a tired sigh escaped his mouth.

"What is that?" Thor asked, eager to return where they were before.

"My father. He requires my presence urgently for some serious matter."

"But I thought you hated your family."

"I do, but I also have responsibilities, now more than ever, so I must go."

Thor watched, confused as Loki got up, his pants betraying his lingering hardness. "But you don't have to leave right now, right? C'mon! We were in the middle of something."

The Jotun glared at him over his shoulder.

"Maybe it's even for the best that the messenger interrupted us before this could go further. We will talk when I come back. It won't take long, don't worry."

The Asgardian prince watched as his lover headed back to the house. If he could call him like that, of course. Because oh… Thor realized he'd just got into a whole new level of trouble.

* * *

**Next chapter, Loki's POV. **

**So, how was that? **


	7. Big brother

**Here it comes!**

**As always thanks to Hannah and to everyone that was so kind to write me a wonderful review! Love you all!**

**so here it comes, loki's POV**

* * *

Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!

Loki cursed himself over and over again as he was advancing through the vast esplanades of Jotunheim. Of course, he could just teleport to the castle, but he needed time to settle his own thoughts in order.

How could he lose control like that?! Gods! Loki Laufeyson used to be proud of his cool temper and responsible acts. It was not in his nature to succumb to primal desires like just moments before with Thor.

Thor… The prince was at the same time the catalyst and the solution to all his problems.

Loki introduced a hand into his pocket to feel the smooth surface of the glass pot against his fingers. It was reassuring that he was not condemned, that he was in time to change his fate. It could have been so easy just to use the poison and bury the body under the waters. So, so easy…and yet Loki hesitated. Curiosity killed the cat, they said on Earth, and in his case it turned out to be completely true. Because it was raw curiosity that had convinced him to let Thor live, wanting to know how the man he had been betrothed to for centuries was. The fact that the stupid prince didn't remember his name made it all the easier.

And now the Jotun prince felt his heart rushing, encouraged by memories of their recent "spar" because Loki always loved power - he loved to posses it but also admired others', and Oh! Thor did have power - brutal strength in his well formed muscles, and animal passion in his blue eyes. Oh, so blue, and so sincere! Sometimes able to slay a beast with just a glare and sometimes...Loki didn't remember when the last time he had been looked at with so much adoration and want was. Maybe never.

He ached to possess all that power, to control it and manipulate it at his will. Unconsciously he pictured his fiancé as the king of Asgard, sitting upon his golden throne, and himself wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and whispering wishes that Thor would fulfill. He imagined himself just waving a hand and Thor ripping the nine realms apart to grant all his desires.

Well, maybe he had been daydreaming too much, not that he was a villain or anything, though his parents often made him desire to become so, but he had seen villainy and war, and knew that the ones that suffered the most were the ones not deserving it.

He increased his pace, flipping from time to time with magic until he could see the dark silhouette of the royal fortress in the horizon. It was rising like a monster's skull upon the white snow, just ice and stone tortured by millennia of wind and battles. Once glorious, now the heart of Jotunheim was a mere memory of better days. Even though Loki spent most of his life living inside it, just the sight of his former home sent an unpleasant shiver along his spine. Not even the pale sun dared to illuminate the castle's towers and it stood as grim as Loki remembered it. So he just swallowed and continued his walk, a kind voice whispering in his mind _"I think you would like it in Asgard."_

Actually, he would like it more in Helheim itself than in his father's home.

Laufey was the kind of Jotun that liked to look upon the past and deny the present. He often spoke about the former glory of Jotunheim and the great kingdom that it once was. Loki suspected his appreciation of Earth came as a rebellious reaction of his father's hatred for the world he never got to conquer. His kingship at present days was a big failure; burdened with memories, he refused to know anything about a treat with Asgard until Farbauti had convinced him. Luckily the queen was a woman of reason and Loki knew who he got his cunning and piercing tongue from. She was the one to stay by Laufey's side during the reunions with the Allfather, the one to murmur the right words in this ear…and the one who came up with the idea of an arranged marriage.

Since then Loki despised her too with all his soul, and prayed for the day his elder brother Helblindi would take the throne. But for now he was standing in the middle of the main hall in front of an irate Laufey. "He ran away! That coward son of the damned Odin! He ran away without a word and is hiding somewhere like a bug in shit!"

"Father…"

"And that bastard king of fucking Asgard didn't even have the guts to report it to me! Two months! Two months it has been and he still not able to find his own rotten seed of a son! Pitiful and nasty piece of work that he is. That lesser coward isn't even worthy of licking my boots, let alone to mix with my blood!"

Loki clenched his fists feeling his blood boiling up in anger… How dare his father to speak in such a way of Thor?!

But then Laufey seemed to notice his presence and smirked suspiciously.

"However, that gives us an excellent opportunity to have our way against Asgard."

Loki returned the gesture, already sensing Laufey's point.

"Will you fight for my damaged honour, father?"

"You're a runt. You don't have any honour to fight for. But nobody breaks a treaty with me and leaves unscratched. If the prince doesn't appear until the wedding date, which I hope he won't do, we will go to war under a just cause."

"I don't think mother will appreciate it."

"I don't care about what your mother thinks, not this time. We will retrieve the casket without bowing our heads and nobody will be able to deny it to us. And you – he pointed his finger at Loki – when the moment comes must appear heartbroken and highly offended. Don't let them think for a moment that this situation benefits us in any way. I believe you are able to do that at least."

"Of course, father." Loki feared his inner joy would break through his plain expression. "Is that all?"

"Yes, yes, you're dismissed."

Once out of the main hall the Jotun prince granted himself a broad smile. God! It was all just perfect! His glory-sick parent was far more excited with the idea of war that he was showing. Laufey cared not for his son's honour; he expected Asgard's shame and a perfect excuse to raise his sword against his eternal enemies. The old king of Jotunheim looked younger and full of energy; it was clear as glass that he was looking forward to the big day with great expectations.

And Loki couldn't wait for the instant that hope would be broken in thousand little pieces, light enough to fly with the winds. Oh Yes! He longed to see his father's face when Thor would appear in front of the altar with a radiant smile. Yes! Yes, yes yes! How sweet his disillusion would taste. The best wedding gift of all times!

"Wow! You don't look like someone who just has been rejected by his fiancé, little brother."

Loki turned his head with a grin, because in front of him stood the only decent member of his family.

"Helblindi."

"Just don't tell me you are as excited about this stupid war possibility as father is."

"What war?"

The elder Jotun let out a sigh, sometimes he felt like the only one in his family that believed prosperity didn't lie in weapons but in a child's smile over a piece of bread. "The one our king will bring upon Jotunheim if there's no wedding."

Loki giggled lightly and considered telling his sibling everything, if only for the sake of making fun of Laufey, but it was too dangerous to use words within the royal house because every wall was eyes and ears for the queen. But Helblindi looked really concerned so at the end Loki opted for tossing his black mane to the other side, revealing the dark teeth markings all over his neck.

"So, what war, brother?"

Helblindi stood with his mouth open wide, focusing his gaze between Loki's neck and his wide smirk. God blessed, he knew those markings were too small for a Jotun jaw.

"What?"

"See? I found a little puppy near my cave some weeks ago. A poor, lost, golden puppy."

"You…but how? I mean…_Him_?"

Loki nodded before continuing their walk. "I will tell you the rest in due course, brother. Wait until then."

"Sometimes you just freak me out" they both laughed.

The rest of the way was silent and comfortable as always. Unlike Býleistr, Helblindi could be trusted and their mutual dislike of Laufey made their brotherhood even stronger. Loki remembered when he was a child, so tiny and defenseless between grown up Jotuns that anyone could have stepped on him if it was not because Helblindi used to carry him on his shoulders all the time. Time had passed but the mage still considered his elder brother as the only person in Jotunheim he would ever stand for.

They parted at the castle's gates when Helblindi delivered a light kiss upon Loki's head and returned to his duties while his younger sibling headed back home.

Where his future husband awaited.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone! Dicks in the next chapter. **

**Oh! And what do you think about Helblindi? Would you like to see him more or not?**


	8. Bittersweet

**Ok, Here's the fact; I'm Spanish, and we use a different dialogue format, as you may have noticed. I was thinking for a long time to start using quotation marks but didn't feel like it. So thank you Hannah and mysterious guest for giving me the final push. I hope it's alright now. **

**Oh! And enjoy this chapter, is one of my favourites :3**

* * *

Thor submerged himself in the hot water. A bath was all he needed after such intense sparring. He bent his head back and closed his eyes. Never mind that Loki was gone for hours now, his heart still beating faster than usual just from the memory of all that happened before. He groaned, holding the frame of the bath until his knuckles turned white. Loki! Oh Loki…that tempting bastard! He set his body on fire and now made his mind go wild. There was nothing Thor desired more that for his Jotun to return soon, to taste his mouth again and suck on his tongue, to hear him moaning beneath his body and touch him, trace the dark lines with his mouth and bury himself into the other's inviting body, shivering from his scent impregnating the Aesir from inside. The prince moaned loudly just imagining all he would to his host once they were together again. He placed a hand around his hardening cock under the water, and picturing Loki's mouth instead Thor turned his head to the side remembering every little detail from their previous encounter. Loki's naked torso bruised and wet from snow and sweat rubbing against his own, the sparkling red eyes looking at him with want and the motion of mutual hardness and desperation filling the air…They were alone, and ready for what two months of stolen glances and cocky smiles led to. Damned bird!

Two months he spent in this little stolen piece of Norway, alone with a Jotun, a natural enemy of his people. And he not only didn't hurt him, but shared his food with the prince, lent him a bed to sleep in and entertained him. Thor liked to sit in the evenings on the sofa, warming in the heat radiating from the fireplace and listening to Loki read aloud. Sometimes he was interested in the stories, but sometimes he just enjoyed the other man's deep voice, admiring his calm face and faint smile. And it was with that heavenly image that Thor reached his peak in the bath, relaxing slowly in a graced eve.

However, when he placed his hand out of the water a sparkle of gold froze the blood in his veins.

The engagement bracelet.

Suddenly the reality hit him. The reason he was hiding in Loki's place was because he wanted to prepare himself for his wedding. Because he was sentenced.

Thor got out of the water, drying himself with a towel clearly brought from Midgard. His heart ached with every movement. He wasn't free, free to go and live wherever he wanted, free to take a lover or to marry whoever he fell in love with. That freedom meant little for most of his fellows but for him, since he didn't have it, it meant everything. Two months ago he was pissed and angry, because he was being forced to do something he didn't want. But now it felt different, desperation finding its way into his heart. Because two months ago he was disgusted but determined to accept his fate since he didn't have a reason to reject it. Now everything changed, now he had a reason.

No matter how much Thor tried to focus in his duty, to convince himself he had to go back, to prepare himself for receiving his betrothed, his mind keep going back to Loki, to his tempting lips, sparkling eyes, calm voice and storming laugh…Loki was a Jotun too, along with his fiancé, but for the Asgardian they couldn't be more different.

Loki, oh Loki! His beautiful and fierce Loki. He was an exception to all Jotun race - he was interested in Midgard, read a lot, liked the heat and hated raw food, dressed like a rock star instead of a barbarian, spoke like a noble and never sucked up to the prince of Asgard, his continuous insults already felt almost endearing. Oh how would Thor miss him.

Just the thought made his mouth taste bitter. To miss Loki meant to leave him, to never see him again…And for the first time in his life Thor hated everything. Hated his father, the Jotun king, his betrothed, all of Jotunheim and all of Asgard. He hated everything but that little piece of heaven where he could spend the days chatting and sparring with his dear friend.

If only everything would be as simple as his wishes. But he had responsibilities and a born to be king couldn't run away. He glared at the bracelet as if it was guilty for all his problems. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery, carved with the representations of Asgard and Jotunheim together, combined in the golden surface as it would never be in true life, be it because of pure physics or because Thor couldn't imagine himself feeling anything for his future husband.

However, besides the engagement he had another problem at the moment.

Loki knew nothing about Thor's situation. On their first day together he told the Jotun that he needed some mediation time, away from home, and was offered to stay there as a guest. For some reason the prince didn't find it appropriate to tell the truth, and now…How would Loki react to it? Things between them developed patiently, mutual attraction growing slowly but entangled like fishing net, 'til the point of exploding that morning. And now there was no going back.

He lay down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling and thinking about all those depressing things. But thinking had never been his strong point so he fell asleep quite easily, and dreamed of Loki in the traditional wedding clothes of his people, smiling by his side. He also dreamed of his mother clapping her hands in happiness, of Tony, for some reason present in the Asgardian hall, making obscene gestures to Sif and being punched in the face. He dreamed of everyone he loved and felt true happiness.

Then slowly he started to return to consciousness, to a cold touch on his face caressing his jaw and brushing the hair away, travelling across his features with gentleness and care. Thor opened his eyes lazily to find Loki bent over him, so close, just a breath away and smiling mischievously while wrapping his gelid fingers around the prince's neck.

"You know? If I had been an enemy you would already be dead."

"Oh! But you're not." Without thinking twice he reached for the Jotun's neck and pulled him down for an open kiss. Loki's cheeks and lips were cold against his own, as well as his tongue that was looking for warmth rubbing against Thor's palate deep inside, taking his time to explore his mouth and tangling with the other tongue, dancing and twisting until they became one. Both men melted in their mutual embrace and the air was quickly filled with sweet and soft moans escaping their lips. Until Loki broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like I just hunted you down."

Thor just laughed passing a hand along his spine. "Yes, like a wild wolf hunts a tiger. I wonder who would be the victim at the end."

"Maybe both of them."

"Maybe." He kissed his Jotun again, but it was a small and chaste kiss this time. "You would make a good werewolf, though."

"Don't mess with it, werewolves are real. I had a very unpleasant encounter with some of them on Earth."

The golden prince let out a laugh, moving a little so Loki could lay by his side. "Where? In Hogwarts?"

"Idiot."

He rolled his eyes but his voice was warm and he wrapped his arms around Thor's chest, burying his face in it. They stayed like that for a while, sharing small caresses in pure bliss and joking about meaningless things, until Thor lifted Loki's chin for a deep kiss. "How did the reunion go?"

"My father is retarded, my brother still endures all his stubbornness, and I'm tired as fuck."

"Rest then," Thor embraced him tighter and kissed his forehead. His hand travelled to the back of Loki's neck massaging it slowly, feeling the other relax in his arms and falling asleep in minutes.

If only they could stay like that forever.

* * *

**So how was it? What do you think?**

**Please please please please please ****please please ****please please ****please please**! 


	9. Going for a walk - bedtime story

**Hi! Sorry for the delay, we had some technical problems over here. The next update will come soon, you have my word ^^**

* * *

"Remind me why we are doing this." Thor fixed his skins and the fur jacket that God-knows-why Loki had.

"Because we are out of meat and I'm not going to feed only off fish for the rest of my life, nor will you." The Jotun wore only a grey coat and a funny woolly hat with holes for his horns. Thor actually laughed for half an hour when he first saw him in that attire. But now they were advancing through the vast lands of wild Jotunheim under strong winds and an eternal storm of snow, so nothing seemed as funny anymore. The golden prince cursed for a hundredth time under his breath. Seriously, he'd fought a thousand battles against the fiercest of enemies: dark elves and goblins, sea serpents and fire giants. He'd helped the Avengers to get rid of some mad dudes that wanted to conquer and destroy the universe, he made his way through fire and water and endured fallen buildings upon his shoulders and took countless blade strikes all over his body. But bloody hell! That cursed weather was going to be his doom.

He accelerated his steps and grabbed Loki's hand to get him closer. "Can't you just get some cans from Midgard?" It would be easier than crawl around Jotunheim in search of wild animals to hunt. As if anything could live there anyway.

Loki glared at him from under his hat "Is the Golden Prince afraid of a bit of snow? C'mon you lazy ass, gather yourself and show me how you Asgardian warriors deal with your hunt! Where are your survival instincts?"

"Frozen, as well as my nose."

Loki snorted "Then I hope your dick is frozen too, because I don't do cowards."

"I'm not a coward! You insolent smurf. And my dick is fine, don't worry."

"Whatever."

Thor could almost hear the Jotun laugh to himself and it made him feel stupid and useless, two things he certainly was not. "What are we going to get in this place anyway; it's only snow and ice here. And I think we are lost."

"We are not. Stop complaining and follow me; I know the path, as I have lived here most of my life."

So Thor only clenched his teeth and trailed after the Jotun like a faithful dog. Had it been any other person, they would already be dead for calling him a coward, but it was Loki, so he felt a natural call to impress him. Still, all that constant dragging around and sniffing the air was making him go haywire. What the hell could he smell in the fucking storm? He had been suspecting Loki to be out of his tree since the beginning, but now he could see clearly that the Jotun was mad as a sack of frogs.

And yet he continued walking after him for what seemed to be hours. The surroundings didn't change at first, but then he started to make out some shadows in the distance. As they got closer the winds went calmer, under they found themselves at the foot of a great cliff. Loki followed its shape to the right as if wanting to circle it, but then a crack opened and he disappeared inside. Thor hesitated for a moment but when an impatient, "Are you coming or not?" sounded from inside, he got on all fours and climbed after his companion.

The inside of the cliff was dark and slippery, not to mention how narrow it felt for the large Asgardian. But he could hear Loki's movements ahead so he continued crawling patiently. "I think I deserve a medal for trusting you so deeply."

"You are a fool in that, honey."

"What?" Thor increased his pace, making contact with the rough fabric of Loki's coat. "Do you mean you don't trust me?"

"So devoted! You'll make a fine husband."

"I'm serious, Loki."

"So am I. Oh, look. I can already see the light - we are approaching the end of this tunnel."

"Where? I can't see anything."

"Because you've got your face buried in my ass."

But eventually they got out of the bloody rock, and Thor had to shield his eyes from the shine of the snow. When his sight got used to the light he observed his surroundings. It was similar to the valley Loki inhabited, but larger and more boring, no lakes or houses, only stone and some old trees. But it was beautiful, in a way, and peaceful. While they were descending to the forest the prince could but wonder about how many places like that Loki could possibly know.

"This is wonderful."

"Jotunheim has lots of places like that, still."

"Still?"

The other looked him in the eye. "Let's take a break, shall we?"

So they arranged themselves under a tree and Loki lit a fire before cuddling near Thor. "Long time ago, all of our world belonged to the animals and the strongest trees; the land was much more fertile and the Jotuns were a race of artists and sculptors. Cold as Jotunheim has always been, we lived together and survived as one, beasts and people together. It was harsh, but it was our way. But it was never enough. Thinking in its people's interest our king thought about invading a fertile realm to feed the growing generation. But he chose poorly, for Midgard was the protectorate of Odin Allfather, and the very essence of that world his dear lover. But surely you already know that."

Thor nodded "Yes, Gaea is my mother."

Loki chuckled and continued. "The king brought suffering and pain over Earth, slaughtered its children and dared Odin to stop him; in the haze of battle he didn't realize how insolent he was being. The war with Asgard destroyed Jotunheim. King Laufey commanded, Queen Farbauti fought, but our warriors fell. The trees were cut to make ships, the sculptures demolished and turned into weapons. And still Jotuns fell under the Aesir like flies, all because certain king was too proud and stubborn to bend a knee. At the end he did, but it was already too late. With three quarters of its population dead, its valleys overexploited and its spirits low, Jotunheim had only a memory left, and yet the King threatened to get his revenge; had he not, the Casket of Ancient Winters would not have been taken from us, but it has. And our sun faded. That war destroyed our land and our souls."

Thor swallowed hard. He knew, of course he knew how the war had been. But it was the first time hearing it from the perspective of the fallen. Suddenly he felt his cheeks flush with shame and guilt. He was born just before the war, and never participated in it directly, but still it was his realm that did such things to Loki's fellows.

"I'm sorry." _What a foolish thing to say._

But Loki favoured him with a soft look. "Don't be. I was also mad at Asgard when I was little. For though I never saw the war myself, and was born afterwards, my elder brothers told me terrible things of it. But Earth captivated my heart; its beauty and fragility were endearing to me. And I realized that if it was in my hands I would want to protect it too, from destruction, from a cruel king. I would want to protect Erik as well, and I would slay whoever dared to threaten the land and people I loved. Somehow I think I shared Odin's point of view in that moment. And since then I understood that the real monster was the man that unleashed it all. Laufey King."

"Does everyone hate him so much?"

"Depends. Old warriors respect him, for his are their old-fashioned ways. The nobles, those that get his favours telling stories about the former glory of our realm, feel comfortable with his rule. But the smallfolk pray in the night for him to die. Everyone wants his heir to take the throne."

"Prince Helblindi."

"Yes. He is a promise of a better future for everyone."

Thor hesitated. Loki seemed to know a good deal about the Jotun issues, but he was Thor's lover and it would be weird to ask him about…

"Loki…"

"Yup?"

"What do you know about the youngest prince?"

Loki lifted his head from where he had been resting it on Thor's shoulder, a little amusement playing in his beautiful eyes. And Thor felt a bitter taste deep in his throat. "What?"

"Nothing…sorry, it was mere curiosity, forget it." He averted his gaze, unable to look at that beloved face. But Loki reached for his jaw and turned it towards him. Thor was about to protest when a tongue caressed his lips and he could but open them and accept it inside.

Fuck everything! He gave up into the kiss and squeezed his Jotun's ass, getting a playful bite back. They both parted with a soft laugh and embraced each other for a long time besides a dying bonfire, but while one of them tried not to think about the future, the other one dreamed of it.

* * *

**Ok, now I need your help. Is that true that fanfiction is deleting stories with explicit sexual contents, or is it just a rumour?**

**Because up from chapter 12 this story is becoming 70% pure porn and I'm a little bit worried ):**


	10. Laws of goat copulation

**Hi there people. Ihave an important message for you at the end of the chapter. (Just don't forget to read it!) xD**

* * *

"Loki, look at me!" Thor rejoiced trying to maintain his balance over the great beast he was trying to ride! "I have a new mount!"

"Thor, stop playing with our future food!" The Jotun yelled in response, running after them.

Thor had seen many goats in his life. Asgardian goats: stubborn large animals with insatiable appetites, Midgardian goats: little, cute beasts that were very willing to bite his posterior, even Vanir goats: ugly animals used as guardians for little children.

But what at that moment Loki proclaimed as goats could hardly be considered goat-like. They resembled more a group of mutations somehow between a white bear and a buffalo.

When Thor told him that Loki just laughed. "They are mountain snow goats. Their habitat is the highest part of Jotunheim's ranges. But twice a year they come down for procreation."

"So that's what those two are doing? Aw, Loki, we are interrupting a private moment."

"Shut up and scare them a little, and let's go for the male, the one with the curvier horns. They are less tender but we need the females to preserve the population."

"We won't go for the both of them? Why?"

"Because with a single one of them we have enough for two months, don't be greedy."

Grinning playfully Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir and pointed it with the skies. Thick dark clouds gathered over them and then he lowered the hammer in a mighty blow that drove the earth apart and a blinding lightning bolt struck it with a roar of thunder. A wave of warm air hit reached them and the hunt began.

The goats ran frightened in opposite directions and Thor could hear Loki shouting behind him, "Remember! Go for the male!" But he was already running towards his prey, hammer in hand. It took him several minutes to chase it down and jump over its back, grabbing the horns. The giant beast shook its head violently and jumped up into the air squirming with all its might to get rid of the prince. It was a noble animal, with muscles as hard as steel and the strength of a dozen wild boars. And yes, Thor could have easily stuck it with his hammer opening its skull in two, but what was the fun in that? Instead he rode its back, trying to break it into submission like a stallion.

"Thor what are you…?"

"C'mon, Loki!" Thor tightened his grip on one horn and extended his hand just in time to reach for the ice spear Loki formed in his hand; the beast's jump and the Jotun's resistance to letting go of his weapon permitted him to grab his partner's waist and lift him to his place.

"Isn't that fun?"

"Thor for God's sake let go of me!" Loki tried to escape his grip but Thor just laughed and in a wave of divine inspiration bit his neck. The bark his Jotun released only served to make him laugh harder and gained an elbow in his ribs hearing Loki giggling that time. But suddenly his red eyes vent wide - "Look out!"

"Ouch!" Taking advantage of their momentary distraction the beast shoved itself on a tree, cracking the trunk and losing its footing.

Thor and Loki both fell to the ground roughly in a tangle of limbs and furs. But in a minute the goat was above them ready for its revenge.

"I think we angered him."

"You don't say?" Loki rolled his eyes and made another ice spear appear in his grip. He got up and whistled for the beast; it didn't need another motivation to attack them and then Loki jumped forward and penetrated its chest, making the beast unleash a roar to the skies. Thor ended the poor animal's miseries with a blow of Mjolnir.

They stood above the dead corpse panting and, how ironic, feeling very alive. "Well, that was interesting," murmured Thor, suddenly aware of how painfully stunning Loki looked with his hair messed and his eyes sparking fire, the splashes of blood and gore all over his coat only emphasizing his violent beauty. "Look at me," he hissed, for some reason drawing Loki's attention.

The Jotun blinked a couple of times, slightly confused at the raw want in his eyes, but then his mouth widened in a grin that reminded Thor of their spar some days ago…and the unfinished business that came after that. Loki also noticed it, slowly passing his violet tongue over his lips. Slowly. Sensually. Leaving a wet trace behind. His hand went to caress Thor's pants feeling his already hard member twitch under the cold touch. "Slightly turned on, aren't we?"

"Teaser."

Loki only rolled his eyes again and pulled him close, joining their mouths together. And there was where Thor lost all his restraints, kissing him back and shoving his tongue deep inside Loki's throat, earning a muffed moan and feeling his tongue being sucked in return while they moved their lips together, in a rhythm of a desperate heat. Thor felt his lungs screaming for air, and Loki inhaled through his nose and shared the air with his lover, entangling their tongues and biting on his lips. Finally, Thor tripped over some branch and dragged his lover with him. They both hit the ground for the second time in the last few minutes, drowning in the snow. With Loki on top of him Thor could suddenly feel every point of pressure, every part where their bodies met and rubbed against each other; when the Jotun threw his head back in a silent moan, his lips open and Thor just imagined what that mouth could do with his cock. He bit the front of his neck under the Adam's apple, hard and wide, just like Loki liked it. And Thor knew he liked it because of the shiver that ran all over the Jotun's body, making him roll his hips and press their hard pricks together.

Thor was desperate, too many clothes between them, too little blue flesh to touch and taste…He tried with clumsy fingers to unbutton Loki's coat, or was it his? He didn't know anymore, surrounded by a spiral of desire, of heat and frost alike, clouding his mind and making his heart race like a herd of wild horses. But Loki's hand stopped him. "No," he moaned, "Too…too cold, for you…just," he guided Thor's hand to his lower half. "Touch me." And then he removed his glove and made his own way, between moans and kisses, into his furs and armour, loosening his belt and sneaking a hand inside.

Thor cried out when he felt cold fingers grabbing his cock, a wave of pleasure paralyzing his movements for a moment - he could come just from that feeling. But deep inside his instincts reacted. He wanted to touch. So somehow he gathered all his will and mimicked Loki's actions, unbuttoning the Jotun's pants and wrapping his fingers around…Oh god! Did that sound really escape Loki's mouth? He palmed his length with delight, giving it a shake for a moment and his lover answered with a movement of his own.

They stroked each other frantically, too lost in pleasure to notice anything else. Cries of ecstasy filled the valley and Thor was being driven mad by those fingers cool and burning at the same time that squeezed his cock up and down, pressing the palm to the head and grabbing his balls. He returned the favour, delighted in Loki's gasps and moans. They tried to kiss but the needy rhythm was too much so they just rubbed their tongues together between their open lips, breathing in each other's air.

Thor felt the pressure turning almost impossible, and his orgasm reaching him with every stroke. He knew Loki was close too, because of the pre-cum sliding in his hand and the convulsions of his body. And Thor longed for it but at the same time he didn't want that to end, ever. But then Loki buried his face in Thor's neck and whispered between gasps, "When we are back home…Ah! I'm going to ride you…until there's no seed left in your balls, my prince."

And with that promise taking root in his mind Thor felt everything become blissfully perfect, forgetting about everything, now only him, his beloved, and the millions of stars dancing over them.

When he came back to his senses his hand was wet with Loki's cum. He smiled to his lover and kissed him sweetly, now enjoying his abused lips. "Wow, that was…" Loki smiled back and rolled off him, leaning by his side on the snow. "…Incredible"

They looked at each other and giggled like careless teenagers.

"So," Thor pointed with his chin towards the dead goat "How are we supposed now to carry our dinner home?"

"Don't bother with it now, enjoy the moment."

"But…"

"Hakuna Matata, Thor. Put your worries aside."

"…"

"What?"

"Did I really have sex with a Jotun that just quoted The Lion King?"

* * *

**Ok, so here's the thing;**

**I've been investigating about that censure shit, and that's what I discovered:**

**There has been ONE great purge the last winter, many explicit stories died, but the site staff didn't touch a single fanfic since then. **

**However, as most of you may have noticed, during the year there were also removals of stories. The responsible for that are actually users like us. People that use the excuse of hard porn (which is not actually allowed in this side anymore, but nobody cares) to report stories they don't like. Usually it's because they hate the pairing with a passion or directly can't stand the show/movie itself. **

**But there's also another case. The case of common users that believe themselves critics and fanfiction-police. I'm talking about the community called 'Critics United', who basically go around reporting stories and harassing the author through the comments. (that last thing they do in group, since they post the link for the victim story in their forum). They usually go for the stories with sexual content, songfics, and the ones that need improve their grammar (because sending a nice warning for a beginner writter is too cool, better insult them and scare them away)**

**In other words, they are a bunch of snobs that use the site rules as an excuse for online bullying. **

**If you have tumblr I'd recommend you to stop by the 'critics united' tag and read some of the messages from their victims. Personally, I went to their forum and blocked like thirty people in a row, but if someone from that organization (or similar) reads this:**

**I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU**

**I'm not gonna censure my story because the explicit scenes are an important part of the plot, a way to illustrate the character's relationship in the most intimate level. My grammar is fine because it's beted, also posted in AO3, and I could actually write this story in five different languages. So go fuck yourself, excuse of a critic! **

**And I know the rules, I've read the Guidelines (Yes, I actually did) I just don't think some of them are worthy to be taken seriously. (Like that no-sex rule or the lyrics copyright rule for songfics) **

**Thank you for reading this. The next chapter is an important one. **

**Have a nice week! **


	11. A honeymoon around the globe

The Allfather pressed two fingers to his temple, exhaustion and distress so evident in his posture. It'd been two months of worry and shame. He knew by this moment that all the Nine Realms knew that Thor had flown, no matter how hard they tried to hide that information. He dismissed the council and observed as the fat nobles with vicious faces left the room. God knew those people were too old and greedy to rule a vast kingdom. He had expected Thor's coronation to change things; he actually planned to set a date after the wedding. But by the Norns! Who would have known his son, the one that had always been the apple of his eye, would be so irresponsible and foolish. _Coward, _his mind whispered to him, but he refused to hear it; no. Thor could be many things, but never a coward, not that. Surely there should be a reason as to why he did what he did.

And there was another thing. The effect of Frigga's charm should have lasted only a moon. But no matter how hard he tried Heimdall could not see Thor anywhere. And the time was running out so quickly. He feared word from Laufey every day.

_Thor, please, come to your senses._

"Your highness," a servant approached hurriedly. "You've got a message."

"From where?"

"Jotunheim, sir."

* * *

"A penny for your thoughts," Thor lifted his head and saw Loki standing upon him. Of course, who else would it be? "Of you," he lied with a smirk.

"Liar." The Jotun sat beside him with two cups of coffee. He offered Thor one. They were now seated in a bench next to the front door, shielded from the lazily falling snow by the old wooden shelter. "You aren't very good at it, you know?"

"Lying?"

"No, thinking. And yes, a terrible liar too."

Thor smiled, taking little sips of his drink. "You know, there're few people that treat me with as much easiness as you."

"Oh, so you're missing your friends." Thor glanced at him in surprise, but then smiled warmly. He liked how sometimes Loki could name his thoughts even before he could. "I think so. It's not like I don't enjoy it here, with you, but so much time without seeing them leaves me uneasy. I grew up with them, after all."

"If they are as arrogant as you are, you have all the reason to worry."

Thor chuckled. Had it been another person he would feel offended, but Loki's easy tone and careless posture made him look as casual as if he was talking about a muffin recipe. "Besides, my father is surely going nuts with my absence. I wonder why he hasn't sent anyone to bring me back yet. And mother may be worried."

"Wow, you really have a sugar-sweet life, don't you? Loving family, friends...The golden prince of the Realm Eternal." Said prince frowned. Now Loki was mocking him, it was clear by the smirk on his face a little bit twisted to the left, and the way his fingers gripped his cup tightly.

"Actually, it's not," he spat acidly. "I have lots of responsibilities too. Some of them bitter and heavy. Right now I'm carrying a burden that weights on my shoulders and tortures my conscience. And remaining here only makes it worse. I'm betraying my father, my people, and myself by staying with you. So don't even dare to tell me again that my life is easy. You know nothing about my life."

"And what do _you_ know about _my life_?! Do you think you are the only one who knows the weight of duty?!" Loki hissed, eyes sparkling fire. "You, the loved prince who has been born to be King! You think a little bit of sacrifice is a pain in your ass? You give little and receive a lot in exchange!" His fists trembled and he bared his teeth. "Not every one of us has that luck! Duties? Of course I know what duties are? But do _you _know what is to be nothing more than a BARGAINING CHIP to your family? A WHORE in case it's needed!"

"Loki..." He seemed at the verge of hysteria now, yelling at Thor as if he were letting out all his inner demons.

"I'VE BEEN TREATED LIKE TRASH FOR ALL MY LIFE! For being a runt and a 'tricky witch'! Were it not for my elder brother I would have never survived my first year! You had everything you ever wished! I HAD NOTHING! You had loving parents, mine spat at me. You had loyal friends, all of mine are DEAD!"

Tiny ice flowers like snowflakes started to form at the corner of his eyes, and Thor understood that those were tears. "I'm tired from being looked from above; I'm tired of mockery and scorn. On Midgard I can be whoever I want, learn the respect of the people I have around. But every time I return to this damned land I'm reminded that no matter how hard I try, how hard I fight, I will always be nothing. For my people know I'm nothing, for I never was and never will be." He was calming slowly, and despite better judgment Thor placed his hand upon his. The Jotun locked a tired gaze with his partner's, for now he knew that it was not him who was the target if his lover's anger. "I tried to love them; I tried to speak of them all as my fellows. But I CAN'T! Every time I do something for them, they only see unworthy deeds of trickery from the runt who is unable to protect himself with his fists. No matter how many of them I bring to their knees with my own strength they still look at me from above. I even used to shave my head until Erik convinced me otherwise. And since I started to visit Earth the entire kingdom sees me as a traitor, and treats me as such. Why do you think I live here, away from everyone, alone? " He was no longer shouting, calming progressively as the last bits ofspite flew from his mouth

"I won't take any more of it. I won't let anyone treat me like that gain. Not even you, _especially_ not you." He wiped his eyes clean and looked at Thor with defiance. It was a warning, and the golden prince for once understood it.

"Loki I...I think your hair is beautiful." Thor knew it was a stupid nonsense but in that moment it felt like the right thing to say. Loki just exhaled loudly and looked down, suddenly very interested in this own hands. For a moment he looked like a child, alone and afraid in the dark. But he wasn't alone, not anymore. Thor got closer to him, with a care rarely seen in the muscled prince, and encircled him in his arms. Loki's body tensed for a minute, but then relaxed in his lover's embrace and leaned his forehead on Thor's shoulder.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Loki's cold body progressively getting warmer in Thor's arms, and the soft locks of his hair tickling the prince's face, entangling in his beard and tempting him close...At the end Thor buried his face in the dark mane and inhaled deeply, enjoying that particular smell he had become so fond of. The smell of ice and fir trees mixed with that faint smell of something bittersweet and warm. How ironic, his freezing Jotun _smelled warm._

"Thor," Loki murmured quietly "Let's go inside, you'll get cold."

"Of course, my dear."

They let go of each other and went into the house, where Loki lit a fire with just a flick of his hand. It almost felt dreamlike, as they kissed and fell into the sofa, cuddling beneath a thick blanket and Loki caressed Thor's beard and leaned into his touch. Everything was all right again.

"This is perfect," Thor murmured, burying his nose into Loki's hair again.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you prefer to be somewhere warmer?" Oh how lovely that smile was!

"I'm already warm, here, with you."

"Huum..."

"But yes, maybe in some Midgardian beach would be nice too. You know, to see you in a swimsuit." Loki chucked, certainly amused by such insolence.

"Maybe in Hawaii then, so I can throw you into an active volcano."

"Nah! I've already been to Hawaii; some friends of mine had been forced to accept an invitation as a wedding gift. At the end we went as a group."

"A wedding gift? How 'original'."

"Well, their honeymoon was to Russia so I guess it's OK."

"Russia? An unusual destination for a honeymoon."

"The bride was from there. Which would _you _choose?"

"For a honeymoon? Mmm..." Loki closed his eyes thinking of an answer. "Maybe New Zealand. I've never been there, but it's said to be one of the most beautiful places on Earth."

"Oh! They are the capital of extreme sports too!" Loki glared at him with a sideways smirk. "What?"

"Really, Thor? Extreme sports?"

"Why not? I tried some of them; they are exciting."

"You may have your sports then, but I prefer sightseeing."

"Nice! Ah! Do you know what I've always wanted to do too? A gastronomic route."

"Always thinking about food, eh? And do you have any particular type in mind?"

"Somewhere warm for a change. Had you ever tried Spanish traditional food? My friend Clint, the one that got married, once confused Mexico with Spain, so Tony dragged us all to a typical Spanish restaurant, to teach him the difference. For Odin's beard! It all tasted heavenly! I especially liked that big dark sausage with rice and the potato omelette..."

"Fine, fine, gastronomic tour all across Spain too. Anyway, it's been centuries since my last visit there." Loki placed a soft kiss on the prince's cheek. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Thor kissed one of Loki's horns in response "And one more place."

"Hum?"

"New York."

"New York? For a honeymoon? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well, yes, it's a bit loud and stressing, but I would really like to introduce you to my friends. I think you'd get along."

Loki rolled his eyes and threw his arms around Thor's neck. "You are impossible. Fine then; New Zealand, Spain and New York. Sounds good to me."

They kissed again, and Thor felt like melting. The Loki strong and proud, as always; the Loki vulnerable and open from before; and that sweet and playful Loki from now, planning a honeymoon they'd never have. Thor adored them all; he could get lost in those vivid eyes kissed by fire, or let himself be devoured by those hungry lips. Loki had become his obsession and would be his doom. But the worst part was that he didn't mind. He thought about Loki's hands over his body...

But he also thought about Asgard, his father, mother, friends...

...And finally took a decision.

* * *

The night was dark in Jotunheim, for no stars could light the skies of the dead realm. Thor left Loki's house and headed to the lake, taking a seat and staring at it, waiting for the faint sun to rise, outlining the silhouette of the mountains and the mist to cover the waters as it did every day. It was beautiful, and the Aesir observed it for a long time, as if trying to memorise every detail of it. He then stood up and with a long breath lifted his arm.

The engagement bracelet was shining calmly around his wrist. He took it out and observed it for like the thousandth time. The proof of his destiny, the proof that his love wasn't his to give, the proof that his heart was locked in a cage. He took it out and with a swing of his arm...

...tossed it into the lake.

* * *

**So clever Thor just did something really stupid and thus drove us to the events up from chapter 16, but that's for later.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one ^^**

**Reviews, please? (or an innocent pony will die!) **


	12. hurricane eye - hot water

**New chapter... WARNING! If you don't like smut don't read it!**

* * *

"You know," Loki pointed the blade towards him. "As much as I appreciate you _whole_, taking a part of your body as a trophy would be somehow arousing."  
"Well," Thor smiled taking his 'en garde' position. "Maybe before you can chop my arm off, I will stab you with my sword."  
"Certainly, but not with _that_ sword, dear." The Jotun smirked playfully with his head tilted up, and Thor didn't know for sure it if was meant to annoy him or turn him on. Either way it had both effects.

They circled each other for a while, the wind blowing Loki's hair and making it tangle around his horns, the snow melting under the Asgardian's bare feet. Then Loki turned around a tree and their swords clashed with a cheerful clash.  
Hit, jump, forward, bend down, step to the left, kick, clash, sword, sword, fist, steel against steel, it always had something in it, their sparring, and suddenly, a quick kiss and a torn lip. Something like a wild dance, and blood spat from Thor's shoulder, but Loki fell to one knee. Something like raw sensuality, and they both picked their weapons anew, but soon Thor's insistent attacks and centuries of training turned fruitful. Something like everything a man could ever want. And his steel was piercing Loki's bare chest, and the Jotun tossed his blade to the ground, lifting his hands in a sign of surrender. Something like Ice and Fire.

"You know that if I could use my magic you would already be dead, right?"  
"And if I had Mjolnir you would long since have lost that cute face of yours."  
"Oh! But you would be the one suffering from it at the end; you like my face."  
"Certainly I do." Thor chuckled and put an arm around Loki's shoulders. "So what do you say? A bath maybe?"  
"Why not?" He proceeded to send a healing wave over Thor's bleeding muscle, removing the pain and the injury. "Now let's go inside and take that bath before you cool down and turn into a popsicle."  
Thor giggled at the thought. "Then you'd have to lick me whole to bring me back."  
"I can still lick you now."  
"Maybe, but I have something else in mind."

* * *

Far, far away, in another world, a world of blue skies and waters, a world of fleeing living energy, ruled by a race noble and wicked at the same time; far, far away in the north, where towers of ice surround little metal ships.  
Far, far away a young fisherman, merely a boy, pulled out his net to check his catch. He would sell it later in the local market and buy red meat and a doll for his sister's birthday. But his catch was lacking and his spirits fell low.  
Just then, something in the net caught his attention.

* * *

Just like the sparring, this was a dance. A dance of sweat and spilled water when Thor pressed Loki's body to the inner side of the bathtub, forcing his forehead into the wet stone and tasting that particular spot where his neck turned into his back. He was beyond any sense or words, still feeling his lover's cold seed inside him, and he would not let Loki to shut up, scratching his nails through the navy skin and leaving it purpled and sore. He bathed in the cries of ecstasy and pain from the Jotun's mouth and groaned like a wild animal in heat. The harder he pressed and pulled the hotter his body became, and colder that of the Jotun. They burned each other, taking pleasure in the agony of their senses and Loki was shaking violently from head to toes whimpering nonsense, and he would have touched himself if Thor did not hold his hands bent to the tub edge with one of the sleeves of his own ripped tunic, so he tried in vain to rub his painful erection against the cold stone but Thor wouldn't let him; he grabbed Loki's balls and squeezed suddenly and had simultaneously bit in the crook of his neck. And he could taste iron and salt in his mouth, feel against his groin how Loki's body tensed in feverish convulsions, his muscles like steel and his lips open in a wild cry for help, for release, and he was opening his legs as much as he could thrusting his hips back as if trying to impale himself on Thor's hard cock.

And the Asgardian prince, who had to be gentle all his life to avoid hurting his lovers, felt like leaving himself behind, becoming a prisoner of his own lust. He lifted Loki's knee, bending it over the edge of the tub, and hunger overcame him at the sight of the bark purple hole pulsing between his cheeks is if sensing the proximity of a dick, wet and delicious. And Thor ached to shove his tongue inside, to lick it and suck it, tasting every bit of his lover. But he'd done it before, taking his full enjoyment with his head buried between Loki's thighs for hours. And he would do it again, but not now; now his vision was clouded, his need too strong and it was his big dick that Loki's stroking hole was asking for. So he just inhaled deeply and boosted inside roughly, taking Loki from behind and taking all the air from his lungs through an inhuman cry. And thank the devil for the godly stamina because otherwise he would definitely come just from that. The sensation inside was overwhelming, bordering on madness at its purest. He enjoyed it for a couple of moments before sliding out quickly, leaving just the tip at home, and then shoving forward again, deeper, stronger. His cock was soaked in purple blood and Loki's voice trembled in pain, but oh, Thor knew, Thor knew how his Jotun _loved_ pain. He loved pain, and agony and dirty games. He liked it hard and deep; he wanted a cock that would make him cry at the top of his lungs and a lover to thrust into in the same fashion. And Thor was that lover.

He closed his eyes because Loki's face was too distracting at those moments and tried to focus on his task, thrusting in a messy rhythm, marvelling as his Jotun's insides alternated from freezing cold to burning hot in seconds, bathing him in a kaleidoscope of sensations. He fucked him deeper and deeper, the angle good enough to let him push inside all the girth of his cock, and Loki's ass kept swallowing it all greedily, their swollen balls colliding together in a concert of wet obscene noises that together with moans and groans filled the air with thick, sexual atmosphere charged in the smell of sweat and seed. And Thor couldn't stop even if he wanted to, thrusting faster and faster, addicted to the friction inside. In addition he couldn't help scratching his nails over the blue flesh.

"Touch me," muttered Loki between whimpers and Thor smiled, knowing how much his lover needed it, how close he was. But he would not touch his dick; instead he reached for one of the curved horns, pulling it back, and Loki's body followed the motion presenting the long column of his neck, with the Adam's apple a tempting sin that Thor dug his teeth into. Loki opened his mouth in a silent cry as his body shook in a violent shiver. What followed next was a real scream of Thor's name and spilled seed, of white streams that made his muscles tense around Thor's cock, milking it into competition as the prince followed his lover's release. He felt first the pressure reaching impossible levels and then Loki's inner palpitations of frost and fire all together mixed in a delicious plea to give him everything. And Thor obliged that time releasing himself deep inside that body he'd come to adore.

"Humpf..."Loki purred happily and Thor kissed his shoulder, his cock sliding off with a wet noise. Loki disintegrated his ties and turned so they could lie in each other's arms, enjoying the contact of their oversensitive skin pressed together in the sinuous tangling of limbs. They both looked like a mess but also were greatly satisfied, kissing lazily and murmuring endearing words... Slowly Thor's fingers trailed down to play with Loki's well-fucked hole, slipping inside three fingers at the same time and chuckling at the approbation purr, stroking in-and-out gently and twisting in a slow motion. Loki smiled softly, and sliding his own hand down the sun-kissed back, did the same for his lover. Thor was not as loose as him, but still spread from before and oiled with his seed.

"It's so sensitive. U—mm...We abused each other too much," muttered Loki against his lips, and the Aesir had to agree, shivers running down his spine at the ministrations and his godly cock twitching in interest again. He gasped softly in response.  
"Yes, but it feels great, mmm...Yes, like that Loki..." He felt his butt cheeks tense involuntarily, as if trying to trap those fingers inside his body and had to spread his legs to permit his companion a better angle, and at the same time he hooked his digits getting a muttered cry in response.

"Aaa...mm..." Loki twisted and arched all his body in delighted spasms, followed by his lover and rubbing their bodies together, gasping hard in each other's breath with a renewed lust, fingers ever working in and out. "Augh...ah! Aaaammm ..." Loki shoved his knee in between Thor's thighs, rubbing his balls in a deliciously slow motion, and the blond mimicked him, pressing their bellies together and trapping their half-hard cocks in between. "Fuck! Thor right there, Aaah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaammpf..."  
Subconsciously Thor took in the wet sound of their fingering almost drowned by Loki's shameless whimpers, everything was madly arousing, every touch set him on fire, and the occasional sight of his flushed cock against his lover's abs threatened to drive him insane, but not as much as those fingers that twisted inside him, making his body stiffen and shake uncontrollably.

At that point their movements became less coordinated and desperate for more friction but never leaving each other's hole, twisting and stroking hard three and four at a time, stroking exactly that point that made them both moan and pant heavily, rubbing their cocks and chests against... "Aaaah!"  
"Oh God! Ah! Loki I love your voice!"  
"I know you do! Aaaaaff! Let me...let me hear yours, mmm...moan my name, roar for me Aa-a-a-aaaaah! Please me!"  
And how could Thor hold back, how could he stay quiet with Loki screaming like that, in want and ecstasy, with his balls sliding along a marked thing and the head of his cock brushing against Loki's?  
"AAAaaaaah! Yes! Loki! Ah! Keep...Ah! Keep them inside! A-a-aaaah! Yes! Loki! Aaaaah!"  
"A...ah! Aaah! Ye...like that! Aaaa-a...a-a-aaau! Thor! Thor more! Ah!"  
"Yes! Yes Loki! Aaa! Anything! Mmmmm…You! You have such a voracious ass! Ah! You are-AAAAaaaah!"  
"Thor, I'm close, faster Thor! Aaaah!"  
"M-me too! Loki Aaa...Ah!"  
"Kiss me."  
And when they clashed their mouths together in a deep kiss full of passion and teeth the whole world slipped from existence. And it was in moments like that, buried in his lover's mouth and feeling their come mixing over their chests that Thor thought he finally knew true happiness.

The future king of Realm Eternal was absolutely and hopelessly in love.

* * *

**Next chapter comes with a surprise :**

**(And the pony is still my captive) **


	13. hurricane eye - photo surprise

**Hiii!**

**How the last week went for you, girls? I hope all nice :)**

**Enjoy this chapter then! It takes place seconds after the last one, so you may want to re-read the last lines~ Yes, the porn ones je je. **

**xoxo**

* * *

****Thor broke the kiss panting heavily and retrieved his hand from Loki's entrance, taking it to his mouth and sucking one finger. It tasted like blood and seed, and Thor grinned when Loki rolled over him and started to clean the cum from his chest with his tongue and lips; he looked like a horned blue kitten entertained with milk and Thor couldn't help bringing his own hand to that wet messy hair and petting his nape.  
Loki let go of his 'snack' and leaned into the touch, favouring Thor with an affectionate flash of his eyelids. His lover looked directly into those burning eyes and smiled. 'Bright red like ripe strawberries,' realized the prince. And the thought gave him hunger, hunger for more of Loki's beauty and hunger for…actual food.  
"Dear, I'm starving."  
As if to underline his words his stomach made a growl of its own and Loki chuckled under his nose. "I can hear it."  
"Let's eat something then?"  
"Okay, but we need to clean that mess beforehand." And only then did Thor take in their surroundings. The two of them were at the bottom of Loki's large bath tub, wet and soaked in come instead of soap, all the water that had been inside currently on the floor, Loki's clothes ripped apart, the shampoo spilled around the floor too.  
"Aw… that's a really big mess."  
They looked each other in the eyes and suddenly burst into laughing.  
"You know," Thor brushed his hair out of his face, stepping out of the tub, "I've never done this before."  
"What?" Loki passed him a towel. "Frottage, or moaning for another man like a virgin lady?"  
"Talk to anyone about that and I'm castrating you." And he tried to look angry or embarrassed about his actions in the heat of passion, waited for his mood to drop and his chest to be filled with a bitter and oppressing sensation…Nope, not happening, just a perfect bliss. He felt no shame for anything he'd done with Loki. Who, by the way snorted, picking up his pants. "I don't think so. You'd miss my dick too much."  
"True," Thor chucked and kissed him in the forehead. "But still, I have a dignity to preserve. And I was actually referring to spilling all the water from the tub just with sex. You're a brute, my love."  
"Look who's talking about brutality."  
"You liked it."  
"And I didn't deny it. But let's move; you were the one complaining about hunger. But I'll need to change the towels because those are wet and sticky with come, so do me a favour and go to the junk room and get some. I'll take care of the cleaning duties here."  
"Ok, it's the one with a panel 'shit I may need' hanging from the door, right?"

Loki nodded and Thor just pulled his pants on, walking down the corridor and enjoying the soreness in his lower back. He'd had plenty of time to examine Loki's house in the past two months and a week. Well, two months, because the last week they'd spent mostly fucking like rabbits.  
The Asgardian prince giggled at the memory; whey they got back from that hunt Loki had dragged him into his room, threw him on the bed like a sack of potatoes and fully fulfilled all his promises end threats. However, after a small nap Loki insisted into being the one to fuck the prince, and even though Thor was reluctant at the beginning he thought that if Loki had no quarrel with taking a cock inside, why would he? Truth be told the Jotun wasn't exactly the most gentle of lovers; he liked to tease and go hard. But Thor was a warrior, and as such often related physical agony with the immense pleasure of battle. They both did. So when Loki took him for the first time and a throbbing pain ran all over his back he found himself pleading for more. And more, and more, and more…He discovered he liked taking as much as giving. He liked to fall asleep with the taste of seed in his mouth and to wake up to painful scratches over his chest.

So with the exception of their little argument it had been a succession of perfect days.

Needless to say though that Thor was in a perfect mood, he knew that this paradise was about to end very soon, that peace would not last and as a man he would have to stand tall and fight for whom he loved the most. But for now…  
He entered the storage. It was old and dusty, obviously filled with millions of little objects Loki didn't know where to put. The Jotun was of the opinion that anything could be useful when we least expect it. And in that case it proved to be true, after all living alone he could suffice with two towels, but he had more somewhere in between all that shit, and now Thor was supposed to find them. And as if that wasn't enough the room was submerged in semi-darkness. The rest of the house had magic light floating under the top, but there he would have to content himself with a small window.

So he started to open shelves and move boxes, coughing continually. Seriously, when was the last time Loki cleaned there? He was about to call his partner for help when his eye caught sight of a package that said 'bath' and opened it, finding some towels and bath rugs. Very proud of himself he picked it up quickly and accidentally shoved a pile of papers with an elbow. Cursing himself under his breath the blond had to bend down to pick them up and try to put them in a stable pile again. But then he got hold of something curious.

And old photograph. Thor was familiar with photographs and he knew that in the past (the Midgardian past) they used to be in black and white, like that one. It wasn't like it was very interesting, but something in it unsettled Thor. He looked closer, turning it to the light.

The image showed six adults and a little boy standing together in front of a decorated tree. He immediately noticed a tall pale man with a ponytail. That was Loki, who mentioned once or twice disguising himself as a Midgardian while in there. As handsome as always, chuckled Thor. The people were: a nice woman with curled hair and fine glasses, a fat old man with a ridiculous sweater, another woman, but with long light hair, another aged gentlemen, Loki smiling lightly, and finally a dark haired man with a clean moustache and an arrogant expression on his face.

However, it was the child that stood next to that man who unsettled Thor. There was something painfully familiar in his innocent face, like when you see a person you are supposed to know but don't get who it is. Dark eyes and hair, cheerful grin, and a Captain America toy in his arms.  
Unconsciously Thor turned the photo and read the inscription behind, his eyes opening wide and his mouth falling open:

_'__Howard Stark's team + little Tony. Christmas 1970'._

* * *

**Thor: So, Valentine's day this week and I'm gonna spend it with my one and true love...**

**Loki: *smiles proudly***

**Thor: ...food. **

**Loki: ...**

**Thor: W.. wait, Loki? Loki it was a joke! Loki, honey, is that a bazooka? Lokiiiiiii! Someone help meee!**


	14. Hurricane Eye – It's a small world

**Sorry, for the delay. Lack of motivation. **

* * *

_Los Angeles, Long time ago._

"Loki," the man called, but his companion waved him away, face buried in some documents.

"Not now, Howard, I need to finish this before tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you won't do it." He finally set the pen aside and lifted his head. "What do you want?"

With a wide grin and demonstrating a total lack of education Howard Stark sat on his table and pushed a paper right under Loki's nose.

"Here, we took that one for Christmas and I wanted you to have a copy."

"Howard, you know I don't like those kinds of things."

"Yeah, yeah! Mister no sentiment, I'm aware. But take at least this one, do it for me."

Loki sighed and accepted the photograph, looking at it with some curiosity. An unexpected smile almost escaped his lips at the memory of that evening. "Claus looks fat," he commented about one of their teammates.

"He doesn't look it, he _is_. We should put him on a diet."

"Howard, you are our boss, not our babysitter. And you pay us for the job we do, not for our looks."

"Says the immortal supermodel. Seriously, you haven't changed a bit since the first day we met, and look at me, look at those wrinkles, look at them and tell me what your secret is!"

Loki chuckled; he didn't like useless talks much but it was late and he was already tired, so he let go of the photograph and leaned back on his chair, letting a relaxed hum escape his lips. He'd lost track of how many years he'd spent on Earth with those people. He'd arrived there before the Second Great War, met Howard and remained in his team since then. For a Jotun a thousand years old ten or fifty mortal years made no difference. And still every time he got a false life the time weighed upon him. Upon his mind, upon his heart…but not upon his body. And sometimes people noticed it, and every time was more difficult to make excuses.

"Good genetics and blood of virgin boys." He opted for his favourite technique - the jest.

"Hahahaaa! Sure! It sounds like you. Should I hide Tony, just in case?" Howard patted his back lightly, letting it go.

"Don't worry Stark, I have no intentions of slaying your son. For now."

"That's good, because it would leave him heartbroken, you know he adores you."

"He is a smart boy."

"Yes, a son to be proud of."

Loki arched his brow and sighed. "That you should tell him personally."

"And I will, in due time, my friend, in due time."

* * *

_Jotunheim, now._

Loki held the picture in his hands, his head buried in memories from years left behind. Thor cleared his throat, unsure of what to do. He hadn't really thought it twice before running after Loki, asking if he truly knew Tony Stark. And now another wound in Loki's heart lay open before him. _"The last time I saw him was at his father's funeral,"_ had been the Jotun's answer, and his eyes lost a part of their glitter then.

"I heard he became a fine man."

Thor smiled. "He is, and one of my best friends. Have you ever heard of the Avengers?"

"Something, I think. I wasn't on Earth when all the mess happened and only dropped by Norway to get some vegetables, so I didn't get much information either." He set the photograph on the table and went to the kitchen, starting to chip a piece of meat. "Could you clean those carrots, please?"

"Sure." Thor closed the gap between them and gave Loki a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before turning to help him with their meal. It wasn't good if Loki dove too deeply into the memories of his dead friends. Even though he said in their first talk about the matter that he tried not go get too close to people, Thor learned the hard way that he actually had some good friends besides Erik, and lost them all. In moments like that his natural shine faded and melancholy took over him like a heavy blanket of bitterness. And seemingly the father of Tony Stark was one of those people that now were just dust and a weight on Loki's heart.

And Thor hated it.

He hated the dullness in Loki's eyes, how it made him feel powerless, unable to spare the suffering of the one person he loved the most. He wanted to kiss away the indigo in his lips, to tell him he would not have to lose anyone ever again, because Thor would be his everything, and Thor would stay with him for all the eternity. But all he could do was wrap his arms around Loki from behind, kissing the tip of his horns.

Loki turned and smiled slightly. "I'm fine, my dear. You have nothing to worry about."

"I shouldn't have found that photo."

"Thor it's okay, and it's not your fault. Besides, my phantoms are only mine, not yours."

"But I don't like seeing you like that."

"Like what? I already said I'm okay, now drop it before you definitely annoy me."

"But Loki…"

"Thor Odinson, one more word on that matter and I'm stuffing your ass with those carrots you refuse to wash."

"Taking notes for later."

Loki huffed, but his mood seemed to rise, so Thor kissed him again and returned to his task.

"How did you and Tony meet anyway?"

"Long story short, there was a wicked being named Thanos who tried to take over Midgard with an alien army of horrible ugly creatures called Chitauri. His slaves controlled the Tesseract, a powerful source of energy and magic similar to your Casket. Midgard is my protectorate so I came to help and met the Avengers, a group of mortal heroes and very interesting people. Together we defeated the alien threat and I've been coming to see them a lot since then. Tony is one of them, the Man of Iron."

Loki left the meat and blinked a couple of times. "Wow, I was expecting a drunken fight, but you really met in a fancy way."

Thor laughed "Yes, you could say it like that."

* * *

It was deep in the night when the stars greeted the moon and the lovers lay engaged in the heat of desire. Thor's arms were wrapped around Loki's torso, spooning him in a sweet roll of hips and butterfly kisses delivered on his beloved's shoulders, now as dark and the night itself. He kept a slow and intimate peace, barely leaving the comfort of Loki's insides, sucked on his neck and caressed his member slightly, enjoying how their bodies fitted perfectly together, bathing in the feelings that intoxicated his senses and the soft gasps coming from Loki's mouth with his hands tracing the patterns on Loki's skin. Thor wanted to treasure that moment in his soul forever, to cuddle it and make it a part of him, because later, when the bliss of their orgasms gave room to sleep and his handsome Jotun partner succumbed to it Thor kissed his temple one last time and slid out of the bed.

Trying not to wake Loki up he trailed to his former room and with heavy heart put on all his armour, piece by piece as if building his own cage, leaving behind that little paradise that welcomed him and gifted him the best moments of his life. Mjolnir rested peacefully on the floor. He picked it up, feeling the familiar weight rest comfortably in his wrist, and inhaled deeply.

Asgard awaited.

* * *

**Ok, It will be merely a chapter (and far ahead from this point) but I need you to tell me what do you prefer, Stony or Pepperoni? I like them both, so I can't choose actually. **


	15. Face it!

What's love? It has been a topic of countless tales, billions of songs and the favourite subject of every damned poet to exist. And still no one knows the answer to that question. Science or magic? Maybe both? Does it matter in the end?

To some, love was a pretty face and a ring on the finger; to others it was fighting against the world.

Thor was among the latter, because once he'd found the man of his life he wasn't very eager to let him go.

Mjolnir took him high, up to the Jotunheim skies from where he could see the slight colourful shaft that landed at the Rainbow Bridge. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" he commanded once his feet were over the magic circle. Feeling the passage fall upon him, enveloping his bones, disintegrating his muscle and making his head swing, he inhaled deeply, prepared for all that would come next.

* * *

Loki shook in his sleep when his breath caught in his lungs, throwing his eyes open and sitting on the bed. Something had happened. He felt a disturbance in his magic field - something big and threatening. Whatever happened couldn't be good. He made a move to shove Thor's shoulder but his hand found nothing. The Jotun blinked a couple of times and inspected the other side of the bed in the dark. "Thor?" No response came. "Thor! Honey where are you?!" Silence.

Weariness rising in his chest, he created a light to find his room completely empty and was about to go to look for his companion downstairs when his eye caught something on his bedside table. It was a piece of paper, a letter with 'For my beloved Loki' written over it in Midgardian English.

Loki opened it with a really bad feeling in his soul:

_"My dear Loki,_

_First of all I would say you how much you mean to me. I came to Jotunheim in pursuit of peace and time to prepare myself for all the changes that my life was about to face. But the greatest change awaited for me here. I found in you the meaning of true love and nothing would make me happier than staying with you for the rest of eternity._

_But alas, the God of Thunder is not free. I have a duty to both our realms, as I will have during my whole life. I promise I will explain you everything on my return, and I beg your forgiveness for keeping secrets from you. I love you, my owner, my liege; I will fight for us and rip the nine words apart if it's what must to be done for us to be forever together._

_I will come back into your arms as soon as I can. Please wait for me, my Loki._

_We will have that honeymoon._

_Always yours,_

_Thor. "_

Loki's hands were trembling, eyes wide and heart raging in his chest while he was trying to comprehend the meaning of Thor's letter.

"That idiot...He can't...No."

But there was no doubt. Thor had gone back to Asgard and he wanted...he wanted to break their engagement! Well, not theirs, but the one between the princes of enemy realms which he didn't know was actually _theirs_. Thor didn't think about peace or logic; he was being guided by his heart. Sweet and temperamental Thor, he was going to mess everything up for love.

Part of Loki flushed at the thought of it. The idea of Thor facing his father, his realm, Laufey, and every fucking old goose in the nine realms for him was...A tight burning knot formed in his chest and Loki sighed heavily, his breath coming uneven from his mouth and his eyelids suddenly felt very hard to lift.

Loki fell back on the sheets, trying to relax his body. But in moments like this, when his feelings were almost palpable things, the smell of the fabric didn't help at all. He rolled on his side and bent his knees to his chest, burying his nose in the scents that remained there, of sex and sweat and ozone, with something so particularly _Thor. _He whimpered from excitement and shame. In part because he felt embarrassed for showing such weakness, for the crushing feeling in his insides that ached for Thor, for his gentle smile and words of devotion, but also because he, Loki, was the responsible for the God's current actions. _Oh Thor! Thor Thor Thor..._

But the time to face the inevitable had come, and now Loki had to collect himself and rise up, put on the mask of confidence and indifference again, and save his engagement. So he rose up, sighing for the last time and went to his wardrobe, retrieving a little box from its depths and opening it slowly. Even though he knew what would be found inside, his breath hitched at the sight of a golden bracelet resting upon a crimson cushion.

Time to leave all the secrets behind.

* * *

The God of Thunder stood straight in the throne hall, at the feet of his father's throne. Odin stood before him, his face dark and dangerous. The air couldn't be more charged at all. All the way from the bridge to the palace Thor had tried to ignore the looks every guard and passing man sent him, but now, in front of his King's silent disappointment there was no place for running. And why would he?

"I see you have returned, my son." The Allfather's voice was colder even than the ice of Jotunheim.

"Father." He bent his head respectfully "I've been immersed in a journey for self-research."

"Took you long enough."

"I'm aware of the setbacks that my absence could have caused you, and for that I'm sorry, father. But I fear that my return is not for the sake of our family and kingdom."

Odin's lips turned into a thin line of wariness. "What do you mean?"

Thor took a long breath counting mentally until three. Crashing Mjolnir into monster skulls was one thing, but talking to his father another completely, and terrifying. "The Thor that went to that journey more than two months ago and the one who stands before you now aren't the same person, my king. I have not only discovered things about myself I didn't know before, but also I learned the meaning of the most powerful feeling a man or a God could ever possess."

"Are you talking about love, my son?" Was it amusement that played in Odin's eye now? Or was it just Thor's imagination?

"Yes, father, it's love that I'm talking about. I know I used to think it was a furtive notion, unworthy of the ballads that are sung in its honour. I used to laugh at the men that could crush empires and ruin hundreds of lives for in its name. But now that I have tasted the agonising delights of such feeling I fear I may have turned into one of those men."

"Explain yourself, boy."

"What I mean is that I cannot fulfil my duty if it's going to destroy my heart and crush my soul." Here we go... "Father, with all my respects for your judgement, I'd like to take the reins of my own life now and renegotiate the..."

**_"THOR!"_**

The great doors cracked open when Loki ran in. He was panting and his hair was all messy and tangled between his horns, his hunter's belt missing and his eyes sparkling fire.

"Loki? What are you...?"

In a moment Loki was by his side, completely ignoring Odin, who was observing the scene with mild curiosity.

"Thor, there's something I must..."

"LOKI GO BACK!" Thor felt the panic rising in his throat - no no no! This wasn't the plan! Loki wasn't supposed to be there! He couldn't focus and stand his ground with Loki here...No!

"Thor listen..."

"Go back home! Loki I promise I'll explain everything, just go back home!"

"No, Thor, you must listen!" The Jotun gripped his shoulders with both hands and shook them. "Just calm down a little, please." Now he sounded almost like he was pleading, desperation and anxiety in his crimson eyes, and the Aesir froze where he stood.

"Thor, sometimes we do certain things for a better purpose but they get out of control and do greater damage. You're a good man, a brave soul and a gentle companion, I know it now and I appreciate you for that. But I wouldn't know it had I told you the truth from the beginning, I would hate you and we would never get to know each other truly, and for that I have no regrets, but for everything else, I'm sorry my dear, I'm really sorry. "

Heart hammering fast in his chest Loki felt his lips go dry, he had to finish his tale, he had to...But those blue eyes were looking at him in pure confusion. Loki could almost hear Thor's brains trying to process the information and realized he had been talking in riddles, maybe enough for another person but not for his foolish beloved. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the other's lips and took a couple of steps back, raising his wrist in front his face.

Thor frowned taking his hand and grabbing the golden bracelet. "How did you find that? I threw it away."

"You did what? Doesn't matter-" Loki shook his head focusing on making his voice as soft as possible "This one is mine, Thor, It has always been mine, I just took it away after finding you that day."

Realization crawling its way inside his head, Thor took a step back and looking at his lover as if he had seen a ghost. "No..."

A sob escaped Loki's mouth, too concerned under that accusing gaze to worry about his own dignity. Something far more important was at risk. With his blue hands he took one of the Aesir's, "I never told you my last name, did I?"

"Loki, no, no, it can't be...you can't be..."

"It's Laufeyson, Loki Laufeyson."

"Oh gods..."

"That's right Thor; I'm the third prince of Jotunheim, King Laufey's cursed son and...your other half, Thor, your fiancé."

_-No.-_


	16. Poison drops at the end of a dreampath

**Ok guys, last chapter of this arch. Enjoy!**

* * *

It took Thor all of his balance not to fall to the floor, but he felt his head spinning around as if his entire world had been crushed under his feet. Suddenly, little details he had not noticed before came back to his mind, all relating to one point:

_"Well, well, what a surprise Your Highness; my name is Loki, by the way."_

_"I'm Loki; that should be enough for you."_

_"You know nothing about me! Not even what you were supposed to know!"_

It had been there, all the time, in front of his nose. Loki had always talked as if Thor should have definitely heard about him.

_"I'll really miss it here."_

_"Remind me to never let you get into a boat again!"_

He talked as if they would never fall apart, as if they would always be together.

When the dark dots in his vision retrieved he glanced back at that beloved face. The ice flowers in the corner of Loki's eyes were melting under Asgardian heat and rolling down his cheeks like all tears do. Never before had Thor seen him so desperate. Angry, furious, sad, yes...

_"...Of course I know what duties are! But do you know what is to be nothing more than a BARGAINING CHIP to your family? A WHORE in case it's needed?"_

_"...For my people know I'm nothing, for I never was and never will be."_

Loki was regal, elegant, confident...Of course he should be a noble! But Thor never imagined he could actually be...be...He wasn't even able to say it to himself.

_"Oh, Thor! My dear foolish Thor! You don't even know what you're implying with your kind words…"_

_"So devoted! You'll make a fine husband."_

_"You are impossible. Fine then; New Zealand, Spain and New York. Sounds good to me."_

Loki, his dear Loki, had known it all along; he'd let Thor show him his bare chest, let him fall in love like a fool, to suffer and tear himself apart. Loki lied to him, the same Loki that was now whispering his name, as if wanting to mutter an answer, the Loki that abused his confidence and toyed with his feelings. Suddenly all the pain Thor had felt during all those weeks turned against him in the shape of piercing anger. He clenched his fists and freed his hand from where the Jotun continued holding it. "Don't you dare to touch me." He could almost see his lover's heart breaking through his wet eyes but at that moment he only had room for betrayal and the light ray of guilt only served to anger him more.

_"…You'll make a fine husband."_

Oh no, he would not. If Loki thought he would marry him after that…

"Thor, please…"

"How could you?! I was ready to do anything, to leave everything for you! How could you?!"

"I was going to tell you!"

"When?! When, you traitor?"

"I never betrayed you!"

"Liar!"

Now they were shouting at each other.

"I never lied to you! I just hadn't had the opportunity to tell you the whole truth!"

"The opportunity was when we first met."

"I wanted to get to know you! Do you think I was willing to marry a man I hadn't seen in all my life? Do you think you were the only one disgraced by this arrangement?"

"So you played along for your own amusement?"

"Play? Do you think it was a game, Thor? Do you know how easy it would have been for me to kill you? I had the poison, I had my magic, I could have got rid of you at any moment and been free!"

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME?!" Thor couldn't believe his own ears! How close he had been to getting murdered by his own fiancé? It made his heart ache and tear apart.

"Only if you turned out to be unbearable!"

"You were going to kill me!"

"But I didn't! Thor, I couldn't."

"WHY?!"

**"BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"**

Silence hung heavy between them. Loki was no longer sobbing, but his eyes were still watery, and what Thor saw in them had no name…love, rage, regret, pain…A mix of emotions that he could not bear and he had to avert his gaze.

_"…You'll make a fine husband."_

Loki loved him, wanted to be with him. And Thor felt exactly the same, but the weight of the lies crushed him down and confused his mind. He was still angry, but just the idea of how badly his accusations hurt his beloved made him want to sew his own lips up forever. But they couldn't stay like that forever either. Odin at his throne was observing their heated exchange with mute interest and acknowledgement in his wise eyes.

Thor pressed his palm to his face and sighed - the headache and exhaustion he didn't even realize he had were getting worse.

"Come with me," he murmured and turned to leave the hall after bowing to his father with a feeble apology, not even checking if Loki was following him. But of course he was; the faces of every servant or guard they crossed through the corridors were proving it. But as if sensing their prince's black mood nobody made a move. And indeed Thor was feeling hungover, except that he hadn't tasted a drop of alcohol in weeks. But by the time he reached his chambers the shiny halls and cheerful voices outside had already made him sick, so he opened the door with a kick and threw himself on the bed.

He barely heard Loki closing the door behind.

When he woke up the sun was already setting and a familiar body rested against his back.

"Your mother visited while you were asleep," Loki murmured stroking softly his hair. "But she didn't want to wake you up."

"Hum."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Hum."

"Talk to me, Thor."

"I'm still angry with you."

"I wouldn't expect less." Loki sighed and leaned to place a small kiss over his shoulder.

"I love you," murmured Thor, more to himself than for Loki to hear.

"I know."

"And it pains me to know you lied to me from the beginning."

"Thor…" Loki took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I usually lie a lot, constantly, but I didn't lie to you, not a single time since we met. I already said that I just omitted some details; I was actually expecting for you to figure it out yourself. I hoped you would."

Thor turned on his back so he could look his Jotun at the face. "I just can't understand why you did it all."

Loki rested his head on his lover's chest, drawing little patterns with his finger on Thor's belly. He stood silent for a while, thinking about how to better put the complex machinations of his mind into words. "Tell me, dear, were you looking forward that marriage when we first met? Did you want to tie your life to a faceless monster you'd only heard atrocities about?"

"How did you kno…"

"I know how my people talk about me, Thor, we already had that discussion, remember?"

"They were all wrong." To that Loki smiled and leaned forward to kiss Thor's lips.

"But it was all you knew. Now tell me the truth, did you want this marriage?"

"I despised it with all my soul."

"So did I. When I found you half dead in the entrance to my cave and brought you home I didn't know who you were. However, when I realized it and the fact you had no idea who **_I _**was, I saw it as an opportunity to get a glimpse of what awaited me in the future. Truth be told, the fact that you didn't even bother to learn my name wasn't a good start, but the poison in my pocket was just in case of extreme necessity."

"I'm not suck a jerk."

"Mmm…a little bit, considering you dragged me to bed without confessing your inevitable compromise. But your pretty face makes up for it quite well." Thor snorted and brought his hand to stroke Loki's nape the way he liked, and earned a content purr for it.

"Do you still have it?"

"Mmm?"

"The poison, I mean."

"Nope, I got rid of it when I went to visit my father. However, I had already decided not to use it long before."

"Because I passed your test?"

"Because we both did." At that, Loki climbed on top of him and placed a finger on Thor's lips, petting them gently. "It was not only for me, but for you too. Had you known my true identity from the beginning you'd have had a preconceived idea about me, but that way…"

"I'd get to know you truly."

"Yes, and so we would know if we could make it work. To be sincere at the beginning I didn't even expect you to like me at the all."

"Like you? I was head over heels!" Loki's lips fell like icy fire on his mouth and he corresponded equally passionately, wrapping his arms around his waist and tangling their legs together. Loki's weight felt delicious on top of him, and his crimson gaze looked like melted in joy.

"And you dragged me after you, made me lose my head completely. That time, in the forest…I've never lost control like that before. I was ashamed of myself, but at the same time ached to go back to you."

"Loki."

"No, listen well, because I warn you that you won't be hearing these words often: I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And yes, I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you, but if any moment seemed the appropriate for revealing something like that, I feared your reaction, your rage, until it was too late. And for that, I ask your forgiveness."

Thor went breathless. Suddenly, Loki's trick didn't seem so bad anymore, and his heart was beating faster than ever. Just to think Loki loved him as much as he was loved back…Had he not been a big fierce warrior prince Thor would have started crying right there. But he was kissing Loki, which seemed much more appropriate.

"Mmm…Is that all you've got as an answer?" muttered his lover when they both went breathless. And Thor laughed because Loki's voice sounded rough and needy.

"What about some make up sex after all that madness?"

"Straight to the point, eh? Are you not willing to wait for the wedding night?"

"We've already done things too extreme even for a wedding night. Besides, if I don't stop thinking too much any time soon I'll go insane."

"Would you like me to take you and fuck you until the only thing you are able to think about is my cock in your ass?"

"See? That's why we are a match made in heaven."

And it was not until later, when Thor lay on his chest with his face buried in the pillows and choked sobs entwined with lustful moans, that Loki bent forward pressing deeper inside him and grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head back and leaning to his ear. The clever Jotun mouth rolled his earlobe between its teeth and tongue, biting slightly every time Loki shoved deep inside his lover's body and licking it wet every time he withdrew. "Lo-oki," Thor managed to babble between whimpers; indeed he wasn't able to think about anything else at the moment except that fullness in his back that made him feel whole.

Loki smiled and shoved his tongue inside Thor's inner ear, just for a moment, enough to send shivers all the way down his spine whereas his hot pants still caressed Thor's skin.

_"Will you marry me, Thor?"_

The question came so suddenly that the Asgardian almost ignored it. However, seconds after, the full meaning of it sunk into his mind.

Loki was proposing to him personally, not through their fathers or some annoying political engagement. In that moment it was just the two of them, in the most intimate of ways, and it was Loki's decision to ask for his hand as any normal lover would. The thought made his heart miss a beat or two. "Out," he muttered, shoving Loki off him and almost laughing at the lost expression in the poor Jotun's face. But Thor just turned on his back and opened his legs, grabbing Loki's hips and guiding him home again. Loki groaned into the kiss Thor pulled him into, passionate and needy.

"Yes," Thor moaned when they parted for a moment before resuming the kiss. "Yes, yes, yes, a billion times yes." He sensed the burn building up in his lower belly; Loki's strokes became uneven, a sign that he was close too. "Fuck Loki, yes, I will, fuck! Touch me!"

"You're mine." Loki murmured, stroking him to his orgasm. "Mine forever."

And there was something in his voice, in that needy and rough whisper, a kind of insane possessiveness that threw Thor over the edge. Loki collapsed after him, breathless and fully satisfied in more than one way. Everything felt perfect and was perfect.

Apparently.

* * *

So yeah. This is the end of the lovebird's story. Originally I planned on adding a couple of chapters on top of this one, make them find the lost bracelet with a little help from Tony and Steve, fuck a lot, then go home and get married.

But I changed my mind. I've been digging deeply into the Marvel Comic Universe for some months now and there're so many characters I'd like to put in, adventures for them to join, troubles to overcome, etc.

So yes. **My Surprising Fiancé ends here. But a sequel will come.** I don't know when I'll write it, and it might take a while, but I'll do it.

That sequel won't be so cheesy as this story and will feature Thor and Loki of course, but they will get help from lots of awesome characters. Some of them being...

**the Young Avengers, specially Kate Bishop**(if you don't know about them you're missing one of the best things in this world. Just look for fakesheep-luna on tumblr and then post/44415411062 you'll find a complete download file for them. Do it, you'll be really grateful later.)

Jessica Drew (Spider woman).

And most of the avengers we know from the movie + mentions of some x-men.

Oh! And two important villains, one of them had been mentioned loosely in MSF, the other one is a MCU! classic.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm looking forward to your comments about this story and expect to see you in my next work. **

**Thanks everyone. **

**Oh! And if you have a special love for some minor character and want me to sneak it in the sequel just tell me and I'll think about it. **


End file.
